Never Said Hello
by Chrissykins
Summary: Tenzo has low confidence and lived a life of isolation. With compassion, Hiruzen helps him get in ANBU and has Kakashi Hatake take lead on giving Tenzo confidence and belonging. Warning: Romance won't happen quickly. Intercourse will be written (but not as often and detailed). KakashixTenzo. My very first story. Please help me by saying the pros and cons of my plot/writing!
1. A Tentative Step

**Hello my darlings! I am new at this whole fanfiction stuff and this is my first time EVER publishing anything. I am honestly nervous to whether you guys hate it or not. Either way, PLEASE GIVE ME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I am new and since I have schooling and all, I won't lie to you and say I'll be quick to update! I wanted to finish the story first, but I really wanna see if you guys like where this story is going! Oh! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY!**

Never Said Hello

The puff of smoke from Hiruzen's pipe flows in disfigured cylinders. Hiruzen sits with composure despite his excitement branching out with eager to get right at this remarkable mission. He sighs impatiently, contemplating whether he should have assigned someone else to this mission for its uniqueness. Though he recalls that because this mission is so unique, he can't think of anyone better to be assigned with it.

Hiruzen senses a cool presence and wears a welcoming, warm smile; a gleam of assertive compassion dazzles within his professional eyes. He knew there'd be some disagreement to his proposition, but he doubts that his 'personal mission' will be declined.

A calm but firm voice vibrates throughout the walls of the Hokage's quarters "Sorry for my lateness, there was this old wom-"

"No need for an excuse, Kakashi. Let's get straight to the details of this… 'Personal Mission'" Hiruzen cut in with contained excitement, pushing a turtle-green scroll across the oak-wood table toward Kakashi in a formal fashion.

Kakashi lazily snagged the scroll and boringly read through it with his emotionless right eye. Kakashi's laid-back exterior cooling the oddly energetic atmosphere. The unique ability to make things appear simple out of personal habit was beyond Hiruzen, but he always knew that Kakashi was someone you'd be able to rely on.

As Kakashi read, he felt slightly irritated at this new-gained knowledge. "I knew I had the right to be skeptical when you called this a 'personal mission.'" Kakashi spoke with a monotone voice. "Hokage-sama, I don't understand why you're treating this shinobi so exceptionally remarkable. Since when did a captain of the designated ANBU squad a newbie will soon join, is to be introduced one on one before meeting the rest of the squad? Much less, traditionally being dumped within the ANBU facility and having to self-navigate to their own designated squad dorm, expected to properly orientate themselves after our minuscule tour of our rules and how we function?" the tone Kakashi gave was cautiously respectful, politely recalling Hiruzen's place and his own.

Hiruzen smiled warmly, his eyes sagely poised, but filled with sympathy and understanding. "I understand your sudden frustration. I can assure to you that I am not babying him. Understand that I'm making an exception for this shinobi because he possesses a particularly unique ability. This 'gift' puts him in consistent danger and leaves his well-being in turmoil. I am assigning this mission to you because I believe you and your squad can not just protect him, but allow him to feel better about himself."

Kakashi collected himself and began to think this through. Golden strings of nostalgic memories erupt like oil-spurred fire: Obito, Rin. 'Those who leave their comrades behind, is worse than scum!' Despite his grievances, Kakashi visualized Obito's last lecture. He may not know this man yet, but Kakashi full well knew that this ninja of who is currently non-existent to his reality is a shinobi of Konoha. Therefore, is technically Kakashi's faithful comrade?

If Obito and Rin were set in this situation, they'd embrace this unknown shinobi without hesitation. Despite what circumstantial issues may possibly arise.

Kakashi made his decision. He was mildly surprised to open his eye when he never thought he closed it to begin with.

Kakashi looked upward into Hiruzen's eyes, and slouched his shoulders backward, "I'll take on this mission and have this highly-spoken-of shinobi under my wing. I pledge full responsibility for his actions. Although, I'd appreciate Intel on his 'gifted ability' you treat highly." Kakashi realized that his tone sounded more assertive than what he intended to.

Hiruzen smiled warmly, "Alright then, Kakashi, take this." Hiruzen handed Kakashi a scroll with emerald-green edges, "Maintain security on this scroll at all times! It has Intel on the shinobi you'll futuristically have as your subordinate. As soon as you're done studying the contents of this scroll, bring it back as soon as possible."

Kakashi inserted the newly-retrieved scroll within his vest's scroll pocket. He thought it'd be best to look over the scroll within his own squad's room at the ANBU facility; He prefers his own environment to focus. Of course out of sheer curiosity, Kakashi was somewhat looking forward to what may unravel of all this. Although, Kakashi was hoping this shinobi wasn't egotistical. Observing the way Hiruzen spoke, this shinobi may be the complete opposite of a jerk... hopefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi released the seal on the scroll and began reading what information was given. Genma and Gai were out, most likely eating at some shop. Either way, this was an excellent time for him to relax.

Real name: Tenzo. Codename: Yamato. Chakra Nature(s): Earth and Water. Gekkei Genkai: Wood Rele-.

"So he is a Gekkei Genkai bearer of the famed Wood Release." Kakashi finally understood the Hokage's actions: Wood Release Gekkei Genkai has historical and symbolic meaning to Konoha.

After reading the contents of the scroll, Kakashi felt too lazy taking those extra steps to the Hokage Mansion. Yet, he has been ordered to return it for safety prohibitions...

The grey-haired shinobi bit his thumb and placed his right hand on the table, "Summoning Jutsu!" Pakkun the pug appeared.

"What do you need boss?" Pakkun asked obediently.

"Pakkun, can you hand in this scroll to the Hokage Mansion?" Kakashi said, pretending to do paper work while handing him the scroll.

The pug sighed unimpressively, not buying Kakashi's antics. Still, he took the scroll and padded off to the Hokage Mansion.

_Now to lean back and relax..._ Kakashi thought to himself. He was still tired from his last mission, so he closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair.

"BOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIICHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" A strong voice thundered throughout the dorm room, the door practically smashing open.

"Holy honey baby, calm your balls!" A casually humorous voice said.

Kakashi spun on his chair to only be slammed on the ground, bear-hugged by his green beast friend: Might Gai

"OUR DEAREST DISTANT-AND-WITHDRAWN FRIEND HAS FINALLY ARRIVED FROM HIS ESPIONAGE MISSION! WE CAN REJOICE WITH THE POWER OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUTH!" Gai boisterously roared with pride and happiness.

"So, does the Hidden Mist have curves?" Genma asked with a lecherous smirk on his face.

"Unf... Oof... Emf" Screw talking, Kakashi's breath is faltering by his oblivious friend.

"Gai, I think you're suffocating our captain." Genma granted, snickering.

Gai stopped to think for a moment, then let go of Kakashi, apologizing with genuine guilt.

Kakashi sighed, brushing himself off. "We have a mission that I accepted by the Hokage himself." Genma and Gai gave a look of excitement, similar to a kid about to eat ice cream.

Whenever Kakashi is given a solo mission, he emphasizes 'I' statements. If a requested mission included his squad, he refers to everyone.

"Well, what is it?" Genma and Gai asked at the same time.

"We're going to have a new member within our squad. Now, having him is a mission because we must 'make him feel as though he belongs.'" Kakashi said this smoothly.

"That's... one heck o-," Genma began.

"A NEW SQUAD MEMBER AND OUR DORM LOOKS LIKE THIS!?" Gai shouted, spreading his arms and waving them around the room. He was quite unaware to making the mess while greeting Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled at his friend, "Good point, let's clean up." He said, watching Gai excitedly clean the room.

Genma just flopped on his bed, saying that he's too tired (which is complete bullshit).

The room was finally clean and Gai was doing push-ups. "Have to look fresh for our newcomer!" Gai beamed, barely sweating.

"Gai, you do know that I'll be meeting him before you guys, right?" Kakashi forgot to mention that part.

Gai tumbled to the floor and Genma sneered at Gai's reaction.

"But... I am so eager to meet him!" Gai pouted, continuing his push-ups, but less rhythmic.

"Don't worry Gai. He'll be introduced to you guys after our private introduction." Kakashi stated his voice calm and monotone.

"Wow! Some special treatment this guy is getting!" Genma said theatrically, posing false jealousy.

"Ehhh... He's being treated like this for a reason." Kakashi said with a lighter tone.

Gai was doing his handstand pushups, Genma was throwing his senbon at a target board, and Kakashi was lying on his bed reading his book. He'd wait until notification for the introduction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"__I hope the team I'm assigned to do not have a slave driver for a captain." _Tenzo's inner was nagging.

_Why did you accept the application attempt for ANBU!? You're still not going to get anywhere._ Tenzo's thoughts were louder this time

"Ugh…" He's very skittish indeed.

Today was the day for him to meet his ANBU captain, then the squad. Just a few hours ago, Hiruzen met up with Tenzo and told him that he'll be calling an ANBU captain to take him in their squad. He trusted the Hokage with his life: He'd never intentionally choose someone that'd be a jerk to him. Tenzo was certain of that. It's just... how can he be so sure?

It was 3:00pm in the afternoon and Konoha looked colorful on a warm sunny day. The birds were chirping harmonious melodies, the village was alive with incomprehensible chatter around the town market from a far distance, and the bridge Tenzo stood on was atop a beautiful lake, illumined by the glistening reflection of the sun.

It was a beautiful day, and Tenzo enjoyed as much of it as he could. He's very rarely able to explore this far in the village without being tailed. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. Tenzo imagined all his stress building up, then leaving his body while breathing calmly. This moment -despite the pent up nervousness- felt peaceful.

Hiruzen walked on the bridge and welcomed Tenzou.

"Hello Yamato! That is your nickname now, young one." Hiruzen was in a good mood. He was smiling to Tenzo and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ahh… e-… My pleasure Hokage-sama!" Tenzo bowed formally. He always held high respects for his Hokage. It's because of him that Tenzo was able to progress this far throughout his shinobi life.

Hiruzen chuckled sweetly, "No need for such formality to a friend!" Hiruzen always held a soft spot for Tenzo, the boy was so kind yet treated so harshly.

Tenzo blushed a tint of pink, "My apologies Hiruzen-sama!" He was caught off guard by Hiruzen's amiable words.

"Hiruzen-sama, thank you for helping me come this far. I really appreciate it." Tenzo felt too expressive and sheepish saying that, but he felt it important for the Hokage to feel acknowledged and appreciated for his unwavering kindness.

"Well aren't you a considerate one," Kakashi landed next to Tenzo. The wood-user was caught completely off guard and felt idiotic for his combatant position in front of the Hokage.

The Hokage smiled impressively.

"Yamato, this is Kakashi, Kakashi, this is Yamato. You two will be working together." Hiruzen said reassuringly.

Tenzo put down his weaved signs and stood aside from the front of Hiruzen. He closely observed Kakashi and found him rather dull, and unique. His eye is expressionless, the posture he has is laid-back, but… his hair is the most bizarre hairstyle he's ever seen.

_What's with that mask he's wearing?_ Tenzo thought this gray-haired man was odd. He doesn't remember ANBU wearing fabric masks on their faces in public,

"Nice to meet you, Tenzo." Kakashi was aware of Tenzo's analytical eyes. He could care less for the staring; almost everyone already does that.

Tenzo froze, and then bowed instinctively, "My pleasure as well senpai!" Tenzo felt awkward and intense.

_Did he catch me staring?_ Tenzo thought nervously.

"Shall we continue our introductory in my office?" Hiruzen broke the silence, sensing Tenzo's unsteady persona.

"That would be a good idea," Kakashi caught onto Hiruzen's soft spot for this shinobi. He seems very polite but skittish as well.

So with that, Hiruzen weaved a few signs and they all found themselves in the Hokage's Quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tenzo, try to refrain from shyness and present your skills and abilities." Hiruzen suggested simply.

Tenzo was uncertain of presenting his Wood Style. He's been raised to resent it. No, influenced to detest it as much as the Village Elders do. He showed his water and earth ninjutsu. Of course, he was comfortable with that because it stayed within the limitations of his comfort zone. Now, he is being pushed over his bold line.

Kakashi approaches him. His hands are in his pockets, his eyes dull with no emotion. The Copy ninja knew the tightness in Tenzo's chest. It was obvious to see the storm of emotions flashing across the wood-user's expressive eyes.

Kakashi put a hand on Tenzo's shoulder, "I know you're nervous, scared, and uncertain whether or not the mokuton is something you should value and have pride over. You have been taught to resent this part of yourself because others detest you for who you are. Although, you are not being judged, ridiculed, or detested for possessing the powers of the mokuton here. Artificial or not, the mokuton you posses are one of the most important assets to the Hidden Leaf. Therefore, you are important to the Leaf."

Tenzo felt significant. Maybe, he is important. The Elders are snobs, which were obvious to him. So, why does he have to put himself down because of the bickering of some old hags?

Hiruzen felt lifted by the fiercely determined look that Tenzo wore on his face.

_I have to let go!_ Tenzo roared inside his mind.

"Wood Style: Pillar Impale! HAAAAAH!" As Tenzo's hands hit the floor, wooden pillars with a pointed end surged from the ground and impaled the hay dummy 10 feet away. "Split!" Tenzo swiftly shifted to a sign and wooden spikes emerged from the pillars. The dummy was completely obliterated.

"I knew you could do it, Tenzo." Hiruzen complimented thoughtfully.

Tenzo gave a wide grin and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes were closed in relief and happiness. He was glad all that was over. He still feels uncertain whether or not others may act as nicely as Hiruzen. Tenzo looked toward Kakashi's direction, and all he gets is a nod of approval.

_Well, at least he isn't chiding me._ Tenzo optimistically thought to himself.

"Ehem… Shall I introduce him to Gai and Genma now?" Kakashi asked Hiruzen.

"Yes, I think it's time." Hiruzen replied.

"The remaining members of your squad, Kakashi-senpai?" Tenzo asked, crisply bowing.

"Of course, Kouhai." Kakashi said, turning to walk out of the office.

"I wish you two well." Hiruzen said across the room.

"You as well, Hokage-sama!" Tenzo courteously replied.

_Here we go!_ Tenzo was mentally preparing himself for any psychopaths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I am practicing the usage of semi-colons as you could have seen! I really hope I describe the characters in a nostalgic fashion! Oh, by the way, I am still wrapping myself around the whole sama, kouhai, and senpai stuff. Please forgive me if I am not using these terms properly!**


	2. A Brave Coward

Never Said Hello – Chapter 2

I am back! I am so sorry to you all that I took so long for the update! My professionalism has plummeted indeed. Four days is waaaaay too long for you lot. Although, I had homework and birthdays to go to X_X ... And don't forget the ever so romantic boyfriend *le whisper*. Anyway, my vocabulary has decreased in sophistication in this chapter for which I personally apologies. And as for a certain Review-ee that I explained to about this, I have issues with past and present tenses! But fear not my lovies, I will stick with past tenses. But, when a character speaks, they will use present tense since that is an occurring event for this story is spoken/written in a tell-tale manner.

Tenzo was taken aback of how concealed the ANBU Headquarters were. Atop a hill not too far from the Hidden Leaf Forest, a chasm between two mountains lay. It seemed like an obvious place at first, but apparently as Kakashi told Tenzo, 'Genjutsu-specialized ANBU shroud the borders of the forest in a reversal genjutsu that makes you walk in circles.' This seemed true by the evidence of a small tower overlooking the forest. As Tenzo saw, the tower had 4 people sitting cross-legged and focusing with a maintained jutsu hand sign.

"How can they maintain chakra control and not suffer chakra exhaustion?" Tenzo was astonished watching them not move an inch by discipline.

"They eat a chakra-dense food pill that replenishes most of their chakra half way in their shifts." Kakashi replied simply. He seemed to not be surprised at Tenzo's amazement.

"Well, how long is their shift?" Tenzo asked more curiously.

"Huh… Two hours tops. There is an overall of three, five-manned genjutsu squads that takes turns every two hours." Kakashi seemed bored and his voice was plain.

"Hey, why is that guy standing?" Tenzo pointed to a masked shinobi standing stock still. The masked shinobi didn't maintain any hand signs.

"The fifth member of the squad is a Hyuga using Byakugan. Using this visual jutsu has the tendency to tire them out more quickly than the Genjutsu Users. So they take a break and recuperate every thirty minutes." His voice may have been plain, but Kakashi was very explanatory. Tenzo was more amazed by Kakashi's sudden talkative behavior –he didn't say a word on the way to ANBU-.

"Oi Hound! Is this guy your new squad member?" Tenzo almost jumped out of his skin the disembodied voice was so loud! He looked to his left and saw a massive man approach them.

"Hello Steel. Yeah, he's my new subordinate." Kakashi was not at all fazed by this huge man's voice. As usual, he looked laid-back and bored.

"He should come and fight me sometime; I'd give him a good challenge! Oi, challenge me at the training grounds when you're all settled in!" Steel obviously meant no harm to Tenzo. In fact, the approaching big man seemed excited and cheery to see him.

"U-uh… Sure? Okay, challenge accepted." Tenzo was not prepared for this bronny man to be so… childishly boisterous.

"Excellent! You'll see me at the training grounds if I'm not occupied with work!" Steel was very straight-forward and provocative, but he made Tenzo feel welcome.

Kakashi waved at Tenzo to follow him.

"Excuse me Steel, we have business to attend to." Not a single sign of any visual acknowledgement was given to Steel as Kakashi walked by.

Steel side-stepped Kakashi and pat Tenzo on the back, "I look forward to our sparring match!"

Tenzo smiled then faced forward and kept in Kakashi's direction.

Tenzo then walked down a dark navy blue stairway with Kakashi. The double doors had a Leaf carved into it with magnificent detail.

Kakashi released the sealing paper and the leaf separated. Kakashi signaled Tenzo toward a desk in the cave's wall with bars guarding it.

"Hello, are you new here at ANBU?" A professional female voice said.

"Yes, I am. Is this where I get my gear?" Tenzo asked.

"Indeed. I believe this is your gear, Tenzo." The women had a very office-like voice.

"Thank you." As Tenzo grabbed the box, he noticed the very soft features this women had. Her eyes were a brilliant sky-blue, even with faint lighting from torches. Her lips were full, and long wavy dirty-blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders. She was quite exotic. Most people in the Hidden Leaf had black or brown hair with black or brown eyes.

"You're welcome." She replied.

"Tenzo, the changing room is this way." Kakashi called.

Tenzo turned on his toes and walked toward another door with the Leaf insignia.

The wood-user no longer believed he was in a cave. Light bulbs shine a bright white light in a massive room of lockers rowed in long columns that reached near the other side of the room. Benches lay close to lockers with some people chatting away while changing. Some were wearing masks, others were not.

"That's not true! Lightning Style: Burst Bolt is way faster than Wind Style: Puncture Bullet!" Some guy argued. His argue-e was smirking, not believing a word he says.

"You're ridiculous! You lack knowledge in the art of jutsu. I even heard that you're Taijutsu is petty compared to a Genin." The man replied.

"You think so? Prove it." The guy bit back.

"Fine then, let's see you take me on you, useless." The guy casually replied.

"You and me, training grounds now. Bring it." The guy irritably replied.

"Tenzo, I'd like you to get changed and observe this fight. These two are recruits just like you." Kakashi offered.

"Sure." Tenzo didn't want to ask any questions. Kakashi is his senpai and his reasoning seemed logical.

"Be sure to wear your mask whenever you go to the training grounds." Kakashi reminded.

"Understood, Kakashi-senpai," Tenzo wasn't sure about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two shinobi were on the training ground. The guy who defended Lightning Style had pale skin with light blue hair. His codename was Volt. The guy on the other end had tanned skin and black hair. His build was much thicker than Volt's and he seemed to be skilled in Taijutsu just looking at him. His codename was Panda.

"Lightning Style: Burst Bolt!" A surge of lightning erupted from Volt's hands after weaving his signs. The brightness almost forced Tenzo and some others to look away because it was so bright.

Panda side-stepped and rolled on the ground. While evading burst bolt with almost inhuman speed, he weaved hand signs and charged at Volt.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Sphere!" A powerful burst of cylindrical wind currents hit Volt. The blue-haired man tumbled backward but used the momentum to crouch on his feet, although, Panda was already onto Volt. A mighty fist aims for Volt's head, but he caught on quickly and kicked hard at Panda's ankle. Panda lost balance and his fist just barely missed Volt. The fist hit the ground, and there was a fracture on the impacted earth.

"Taijutsu of a Genin, huh!?" Volt shouted as he landed a quick uppercut to Panda's jaw. Panda made a grunt then swept his arms inward to Volt. With lightning speed, Volt ducked then jumped back weaving a few more signs. Panda quickly assessed the situation then weaved his own hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Shock Wave/Wind Style: Vacuum Wave!" Both shinobi cast their jutsu at the same time. Wind collided with lightning and with little protest; the electrical burst gave out and the mighty wind directly hit Volt.

Volt flew back and slammed into a tree. Panda appeared in front of volt with inhuman speed and threw another punch. The fist was about to connect, but Volt quickly substituted with a log. The tree Volt slammed into broke in two.

"Volt you coward, show yourself!" Panda frustratingly roared.

"Tssssssssssssssssssk." There was a strange sound and when Panda looked down on the floor to the sound, a paper bomb on the Substitution Log was almost completely disintegrated.

"Shit!" Panda jumped back and the tag burst in a fiery explosion. The tanned man Inhaled allot of air, then exhaled a gust of wind, uplifting and supporting his body weight in the air. Dust began to disappear as Panda descended to the ground. From the location of explosion, nothing was there except tree shreds.

"Pewt, pewt, pewt," 3 Kunei shot from the trees. Panda grabbed out his kunei and blocked the first one, dodged the second one, and as Panda threw his own kunei to change the trajectory of Volt's; the blue-haired man swiftly appeared behind Panda and lay his hand on his back.

"Lightning Style: Electrical Watts!" Panda started to shake and shiver; little streams of lightning were visible along the wind-user's body.

"Wind Style: Bodily Wind Blast!" A sudden gust of wind exhaled from all over Panda's body, and the electrical currents dissipate. Volt was pushed back by the jutsu.

Panda leapt to Volt. Volt ducked as Panda performed an arm swing, and jumped back when Panda attempted to kick him.

"Come and fight me fair and square you little rat!" Panda roared. He seemed well adjusted proving his point that his Taijutsu is superior compared to Volt's.

"Only if you can catch me, Panda. For someone who holds his Taijutsu and Wind Style so highly, you move pretty slowly." Volt said nonchalantly

"I'll show you slowness." Panda said roughly.

Panda began waving his arms. At first, he seemed pretty mundane but eventually, wind waves began soaring through the air. Volt with wide eyes began to dodge them one by one, but eventually, Panda's arm movements were almost as fast to a Hyuga using one of their 8 Trigrams jutsu.

"AAAAAHHHH," Volt was stricken by a wind wave and one hit lead to many more.

"Wind Style: Puncture Bullet!" A dozen visible air bullets shot from Panda's mouth and hit Volt with such an impact, he seemed to have had holes through him. Volt lay there, unmoving. "You think I don't know that's a clone?" Panda called. The clone poofed with a bright flash of lightning.

"Lightning Style: Catastrophic Rush!" Volt leaped behind Panda during the flash and burst rows of lightning from his hands.

"Wind Style: Great Wind Sphere!" A rush of wind dispersed all shot lightning and Panda smirked at Volt's expression of shock.

"How are you doing that?" Volt asked anxiously.

"I already told you, moron. You lack knowledge in any form of jutsu. Wind jutsu will always subdue Lightning." Panda said as he charged at Volt with a wind sword. "All morons die! You're a shitty excuse for a shinobi. Your life ends here, useless!"

_That's not right! You can't just kill your comrade, ANBU or not…!_ Tenzo felt disgusted at Panda's actions.

Panda slashed whatever burst of lightning Volt had to offer. Volt got up and attempted to run, but was intercepted by wind currents swiping him off his feet. Panda smiled evilly and seemed to lavish every moment of Volt's horror.

_I can't just intervene! It's there fight and Volt shouldn't have provoked him… But Panda is scum for killing a comrade! What do I do? I can't interfere, and I can't just watch Volt die!_ Tenzo was having a war with himself. He felt conflicted of what to do. Then he made his decision: he was going to break the rules.

"No!" Volt yelped as Panda swung down his sword.

"Earth Style: Earth Core Ascension!"A chunk of earth Panda stood on rose from the ground fast and hurried.

"Who… are you?" Volt asked, looking up at his savior standing in front of him.

"My name is Yamato. This guy should treat you as his comrade and a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf ANBU. For now, recuperate and let me handle this guy." Tenzo may have forced himself to sound badass brave, but he honestly felt a decent level of anxiety. Panda is willing to kill someone he spars with, so this puts him in danger.

Panda jumped from the chunk of risen earth and used a Wind jutsu to help gracefully float to the ground. The bear-named shinobi was infuriated at Yamato for his interference.

"Do you think you're someone who can just intervene in a fight whenever he wishes!?" Panda yelled.

Tenzo was nervous, but it's too late to turn back now. He was doing the right thing in his mind, and that gave him the valiance to reply with certain resolve.

"I am someone who protects my fellow comrades instead of slaying them; I don't want to fight you. I am asking you nicely; turn back and forget about this fight before I may have to restrain you." Tenzo replied. He thought that he sounded too high on himself, but he couldn't help it, the words flowed from his mouth.

"Well, a fight is what you're going to get!" Panda charged at Tenzo, wind sword in hand.

"Water Style: Raging Waves!" Tenzo dispersed a gush of water at Panda, holding him back with a mighty blast.

Eventually, Panda leaped up out of the water's range, and slashed downward at Tenzo with his sword.

Tenzo rolled to the side, weaved a few signs and had an earthen fist come out the ground and hit Panda. The wood-user was not done. He threw kunei when Panda hastily recovered, and as the bear-named ninja blocked them, the explosion tags on the kunei exploded near him. When the smoke cleared, Panda was not there.

_Where has he gone to?_ Tenzo wondered.

"Summoning Jutsu," Tenzo looked behind him to see a massive cloud of smoke. A swift paw emerged from the smoke and Tenzo just barely dodged it. Tenzo looked down on himself and saw a cut in his armor. No blood, or pain though, which is good. In the midst of observing himself a giant Panda with cloud patterns appeared.

"This must be why they call you panda…" Tenzo mumbled to himself. This did not look good. Tenzo may have studied much forms of jutsu, but his knowledge in summoning was dim.

"Let's see your fight me now!" Panda roared confidently.

"Earth Style: Boulder Launch!" A few dozen boulders cannoned out the earth and were aimed directly at Panda's summon.

"Wind Style: Hurricane Guard!" A powerful wind struck Tenzo, and the boulders were knocked away. Tenzo recovered, but was already being pursued by the giant panda. Tenzo had trouble jumping, rolling, and dodging to evade the Giant Panda's relentless attacks with his paws, and wind bursts. Attack after another, the battle was not in his favor. He has used both Earth and Water jutsu, but much of it, even his trump cards, seemed to do little. The Giant Panda would make wind shields or simply gut it through.

_If I don't use my mokuton, I will die!_ Tenzo thought wildly. He didn't want to present his Gekkei Genkai to those watching this fight. He wanted to avoid isolation and resentment.

"Wind Style: Panda Slash Barrage!" Wind currents hit Tenzo and gashed his flesh. He looked to the side and saw not just the crowd, but Kakashi observing this fight. Strange, Kakashi is using Wood Style hand signs. Is he, hinting Tenzo?

"You're dead," Panda stated with a impish grin. The Giant Panda rose his paw, and struck down.

"Wood Style: Scaled Dragon!" A dragon grew from the earth and even though its body was not completely grown, its developed arms clawed the Giant Panda's paw.

"What is this!?" Panda shouted infuriatingly. The Wood Dragon completely emerged from the earth and aggressively hissed at the Giant Panda.

"Me teaching you not to underestimate your opponent," Tenzo said in a serious voice. The wood-user laid his hand on the Wood Dragon and his body merged into its tail. A few moments later, his head, then the rest of his body was on the Wood Dragon's head.

"Bring it!" Panda shouted, having his Giant Panda charge.

"If you insist," Tenzo replied with equal power in his tone.

The Giant Panda roared, standing on its hind legs, swiping and smashing with its massive paws. The Wood Dragon hissed, dodging and clawing with its talons.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Slash Barrage!" Wind currents piled up in sharp edges. Tenzo saw this coming, and had his dragon jump backward.

"Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!" Trees and roots ascended from the ground and formed a thick, forest-like barrier.

The bear jumped over the trees and attempted to pounce on Tenzo's dragon, but was dodged and struck in the face by the Wood Dragon's tail. The Giant Panda roared in pain and hastily charged at the Wooden Dragon. Tenzo was cautious, but his dragon was aggressive. The Wooden Dragon charged, knelt lower than the Giant Panda, and tackled its chest, clawing and slicing at the bear. Roaring pain, the Panda disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Unf," Panda grunted as he hit the ground.

"Hiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssss!" The Wood Dragon maliciously looked at Panda. If it weren't for Tenzo communicating the dragon to refrain anymore from combat, it would've killed Panda by now.

"I'll fuck you up!" Panda angrily shouted as loud as he could.

In reply, Tenzo had his dragon roar so loud, the earth vibrated. Panda is glaring at Tenzo, and Tenzo is glaring back.

"I don't want to fight you anymore." With that, Tenzo sunk into the Wood Dragon's head and came from its tail. He doesn't bother to look back toward Panda. He just focuses on Volt, wearing amazement on his face. Volt approached Tenzo and began thanking him.

"You really saved me back there! Say, can you train me sometime?" Volt asked earnestly.

"I don't know Lightning Style. Although, I'll help you sharpen Taijutsu." Tenzo replied promisingly.

Volt grinned. He has quite a liking to Tenzo now.

"Yamato, you've reached my expectations." Kakashi leant against the wall. He was beside the entrance to the changing room.

"Your senpai is Kaka- I mean, Hound-Taichou!?" Volt astonishingly implied.

"Uh… yeah." Tenzo answered. He didn't know Kakashi had quite an effect on people.

"Tenzo, I must show you the rest of my subordinates now," Kakashi bluntly said.

"Okay?" Tenzo wanted to meet the squad, but what if they're pissy like Panda?

"I guess I'll see you soon, Yamato!" With that, Volt was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi lead Tenzo through the changing room. There was a separation between male and female for very specific reasons. Of course, Kakashi took Tenzo into the male room since the very beginning. They both walked out the doors leading to an apartment-like layout. The halls were carpet flooring with very intricate patterns, lights were installed on the side of the hallway walls, and doors with numbers on them were every so often walked by. Some doors were loud, others were quite, either way, Tenzo had a hard time wrapping his mind around that this is all in a cave.

Eventually, Kakashi and Tenzo stood next to a door. There was noise of punching and grunting. Tenzo looked over to Kakashi and he seemed comfortable and used to these noises, so Tenzo did not feel so worried. The punches were rhythmic so he figured someone was training.

Kakashi looked over to Tenzo and grasped his shoulder.

"Don't worry about them. They're nice people." Kakashi reassured with a bored voice.

"Understood, Kakashi-senpai," Tenzo accepted his reassurance. Though, he was a tad jumpy.

Kakashi grasped the doorknob and turned it. As soon as the door made a 'click', a man with bushy eyebrows slammed the door open.

"WAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOH! OUR NEW RED-FACED SQUAD MEMBER HAS ARRIVED!" Gai cheerfully roared in excitement. Tenzo was blushing a shade of red.

"Ooh, uh… Hel-." Tenzo attempted to speak, but he was already embraced by this man wearing green tights. His bulging muscles harshly wrapped around Tenzo, and he was being swayed side-to-side like a rag doll. All the while, some guy behind this bushy-browed man with a senbon in his mouth was mischievously laughing.

"Gai, Tenzo. Tenzo, Gai." Kakashi introduced a little too late. Why didn't he tell Tenzo this was going to happen?

"Gai man, I think you're going to scare off our new recruit if you don't kill him with your hugs." The senbon-wielding shinobi implied.

Gai let go of Tenzo with a wide smile on his face.

"Hello Tenzo! My name is Might Gai, the Green Beast of the Leaf!" Gai boisterously greeted with an outstretched thumbs-up.

"H-hello. My name is Tenzo. I am the new recruit." Tenzo said with heaved breaths; those hugs are what kill his enemies.

"Oi! What about me? You can't just hog this honey babe recruit and not let him see me!" The senbon shinobi sarcastically chided.

"O-oh hey! Uh, what's your name?" Tenzo asked, cautious for another hug-attack.

"Heh, my name is Genma. My codename is Snipe. And dude calm down, I ain't a hug bug." Genma handed off. He noticed the calming expression Tenzo wore on his face when he heard that last part. Of course, he snickered from that.

Tenzo was overwhelmed by his squad. A withdrawn senpai who is sluggish and bored, an abrasive, over-excited muscular man with bushy eyebrows, and a sarcastic man with a mischievous grin on his face.

Tenzo walked in the room when Gai gently nudged him in. There were 4 beds, one in each corner of this surprisingly large room. Two opened doors on each side of the room had a washroom inside. Beside each bed were nightstands with porcelain lamps on top. Two drawers were on the bed frames where soft mattresses lay. Beside one bed, was a desk with books and unorganized files. Obviously, that must've been Kakashi's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gai kept chatting with Tenzo while he was punching a bag close to the end of his bed. Genma was throwing and tossing senbon with much skill while lying on his bed. Kakashi was reading his orange book on the bed. Eventually, everyone went to sleep. When Tenzo left the shower and padded off to his bed, he saw a note.

"Make yourself feel at home! We already have some spare clothes in the drawers whenever you feel like exploring the village. Make sure you wear an ANBU mask when you decide to go out the ANBU HQ with your armor on. Oh, and if you have any questions, I'm willing to help. –Front Desk" Tenzo found this note on his nightstand. He searched through his bed's drawers and found spare armor. He didn't feel like wearing armor, so he closed the drawer and looked in the next one. Surely, there was a green vest, long-sleeve shirt, flannel pants, and shinobi sandals. The Uzumaki Clan's symbol was on the back of the vest and shirt. Also, a Hidden Leaf headband lay folded by the clothes.

_This works…_ Tenzo felt like exploring the ANBU Headquarters. He can't just stay here and know only the simple locations. He put on his clothes, buttoned the vest and tied the headband around his head.

As soon he was out the door, he turned and walked right into a solid object.

"I want to show you around instead of having my friend get lost." Gai's voice calmly said. Tenzo was surprised Gai could be so serious and calm.

"If you really want to, that'd be great." Tenzo said. He felt glad that Gai was willing to show him around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From Tenzo being shown around by Gai, the training grounds are actually outside behind the mountain to the left, which is also guarded by the Genjustsu Squads. No matter what you do, a special type of transportation justu formula is cast on the changing room entrance. This justu detects your gender, and then transports you to the corresponding changing room. The same thing applies for the entrance and exit for the training ground. Eventually, Tenzo asked about killings in ANBU HQ. Gai was thoughtfully listening as Tenzo explained the whole situation with Volt, Panda, and himself. When Tenzo finished explaining, Gai said that you are allowed to kill a fellow ANBU as long as both ANBU instigate the battle together. Although, you remain at a lower ANBU rank, put in a "Bad Pool", and am not trusted with high priority missions. This clarified many things for Tenzo. And while they engaged in conversation about ANBU, and how ANBU works, they found themselves back at their squad's apartment.

"I hope you were answered all your curious questions, my friend. If you need anything, come to me. I know much about ANBU." Gai said quietly.

"Thank you Gai for being here for me." Tenzo thanked gratefully. He always takes acts of kindness to heart.

They both went back into their squad's room and Gai went to sleep. Tenzo took off his clothes, and went to grab his pajamas. He heard some movement and quickly looked behind him.

He could have sworn that for a split second, he saw Kakashi stare at him. But he was asleep by then.

_Well, I am tired…_ Tenzo reasoned with himself. He changed in his pajamas and slipped under the covers on his bed.

_I am so tired… I am excited for what's in store for tomorrow. I like Gai and Volt. If it weren't for Kakashi edging me to use my Wood Style, I could have died…_ Tenzo thought gratefully to himself. He also recalled Genma making him laugh a few times. He was a very humorous guy. Slowly but surely, Tenzo closed his heavy eyelids and soundlessly went to sleep.

I know I know, horrible way to end the chapter. But I am so bummed! I have no other idea of how to end this chapter! Althugh, I am already working on Ch. 3! And yes, as someone noted, I am trying to make Tenzo express his nervous and skittish traits a bit more. Besides, it makes him more cute! And as a reminder: THE ROMANCE IS NOT GOING TO COME FAST! And when I do get to romance, the sex won't be frequent. Although, I will provide good description for those of you who enjoy the climatic scene of romance which so happens to be sexual intercourse.


	3. I Will Train Uncomfortably

Never Said Hello – Chapter 3

**Hello my readers! I am eternally sorry for keeping you a week! I've been soooo busy lately but I've reached my deadline and am glad to have another chapter up for you. Now, this chapter is a "starting an event" chapter which I think would be good for you lot. I need to give you something big for keeping you lot waiting. I'd also like say that I am sorry for my poor grammar in the first chapter and the second-ish. Anyway, READ ON!**

"Oh budieeeeeeeeee lullaby baaaaby! Wake those abnormal eyes of yours!" Tenzo felt breathing on his face. He drearily opened his dopey eyes to only see Genma just inches from his own face. Tenzo could swear on 1 to 9 that Genma made the weirdest face he's ever seen.

"Ahhhh- OW!" In astonishment, Tenzo hit the back of his head on the wall.

"D'awwwwwh! Is our new babe hurt and afraid?" Genma asked in a pretentiously fatherly manner.

"Oh Genma, let him breath. Our new friend had a rough time yesterday." Gai interjected. Genma stuck out his tongue at Gai. The Green Beast just laughed heartily.

"Eh wait, whaddya mean by "rough time"? Did he… kick off boots?" Genma asked suggestively. Gai just shook his head. How he has been able to adapt at Genma's lecherous behavior was unfortunate.

"I'll summarize with Tenzo's consent." Gai looked over to Tenzo who was still rubbing the back of his head sitting crisscross. At first, he was completely oblivious to the conversation. Eventually, he looked up at Gai, made a 'oh' face and gave Gai such consent.

Gai explained Tenzo's 'rough time' in detail. Despite detail, Gai summarized it quickly.

"So, he practically pissed off an ill-tempered asshole? Okay, since its Panda, we should keep on our toes. AND DAMN! You just came here, and in the first hour you were already causing trouble." Genma is quite considerate Tenzo realized. In a strange way, he knew Genma said he'd protect him. Of course, he said that in his own way.

"Eh… yeah. I mean, I couldn't just let Volt die…" Tenzo justified himself. He is quite skittish, nervous, and anxious with social interaction, but he is bold in battle (as long as he isn't using his mokuton). You can't blame him, he's been lead a life of isolation and resentment over a 'gift' that he was unwillingly given.

There was awkward silence.

"Welp, let's go and showe-." Kakashi started but was instantly cut off when Genma and Gai booted it to either side of the room. In sheer seconds, the washroom doors closed. Kakashi did not seem effected by Genma and Gai's instantaneous reaction. In fact, he just lay on his bed, reading that orange book he read yesterday.

Tenzo was just sitting on his bed and looked at both closed doors leading to the washrooms with wide eyes. He figured this was common habit for both Genma and Gai to charge for the washrooms. Kakashi did seem too mellow and calm for such senseless competition. Oh hold on, that's right, Kakashi was in a room with Tenzo. The wood-user realized this and felt uncomfortable, despite Genma and Gai just being a door away. Last night, when he went to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about that sharply intellectual eye sizing him up. And strangely, he _liked_ the thought of Kakashi's eye on him in a very incomprehensible way. Tenzo felt a fiery burn in his chest. He didn't understand this physical reaction, but it simultaneously felt good and painful. As though a desire deep within his heart burns in passion, and a twisting pull coils his heart.

"What are you thinking about? You sighing like that makes it hard for me to read." Kakashi cut off Tenzo's train of thought. He failed to realize that he was sighing until Kakashi pointed it out.

"Just how I should deal with Panda." Tenzo lied. He was well aware that Kakashi is very perceptive, so he kept an open posture that portrayed confidence, and sincerity. Besides, asking Kakashi about last night would have been too awkward for Tenzo to handle.

"Don't worry about him. He'll soon figure out you're in my squad which will blanket you in a veil of security." Kakashi pointed out. He always spoke nonchalantly, Tenzo realized.

After a few more minutes, Genma and Gai were out the washrooms. Steam flowed as both Genma and Gai walked out the doors.

As Tenzo suspected, Gai had the biggest build in the squad. He wasn't a body builder, but he seemed close to one. His shoulders were broad in structure, and thick with muscle mass. A vein snaked along to his lumpy arms. Tenzo could say they were like miniature hills and it would be a slight understatement. Strangely, his lower body was proportional with his upper body. He was pure muscle mass with a broad skeletal structure.

Genma did not have as much muscle mass compared to the rest of the squad, including Tenzo himself. Although, Genma had a very toned and lean body with decent muscle mass. He had a runner's body. Tenzo would have to observe his fighting style.

"You can hit the showers now, Tenzo. I didn't use all the hot water my stare-into-space friend." Gai said, noticing Tenzo's analytical eyes.

"Oh, uhm. Yeah, thanks." Tenzo replied, blushing in embarrassment. He noticed that Kakashi was already heading for the other washroom. So he stood from his bed, and walked off to the other washroom.

Tenzo locked the door and began to strip himself. He pulled down his pants and slung off his shirt then saw some wounds on his lower abdomen.

_How the hell!? Oh, wait a moment…_ Tenzo's brain triggered memories of him and Panda's confrontation. He was wounded from the Giant Panda clawing him. Funny, he must have been too half-conscious to notice it. Last night when he showered, he felt slight stings, but he didn't think much of it.

Tenzo finished showering.

He turned the water knob, slid the shower door open, and stepped out the shower. As he was grabbing a towel, he caught himself in the mirror at the front of him. He gazed into his abnormally almond-shaped eyes. Tenzo always felt self-concious and insecure of his eyes. He never really expressed this to anyone, though. If you think about it, in Tenzo's perspective, it'd make him seem babyish and whiny if he complained of something so simplistic. So, he never muttered contempt of his eyes to anyone.

Tenzo shamefully looked away from the mirror and wrapped the mud-brown towel around his waist. He turned the door knob leading to the Squad's dorm room, and with a 'click' he gently swung the door open.

"Wow, you shower quickly. It's either you're unhygienic or very well disciplined." Genma pointed out.

"Uh… yeah, thank you?" Tenzo did not know whether or not that was a compliment.

"AHA! NOW WE WAIT FOR OUR GREY-HAIRED SQUAD LEADER!" Gai shouted gleefully. Hopefully, Gai's intentions to suggestively hint Kakashi to hurry up would have been heard –more like not ignored-.

"Hey, are you hurt man? Because, it looks like you haven't met up with the nurses at our clinic after your battle yesterday." Genma was the first to realize Tenzo's wounds. The blood was dried, but there were some droplets slightly drooping from his wounds. Of course, they looked sliced by a sharp object.

Gai instantaneously turned his head and intensely looked down south to Tenzo's lower abdomen. Even though he was clearly concerned for the wounds, Tenzo felt extremely uncomfortable having Genma and Gai look at his bare skin.

"Uh, what are you guys looking at?" Kakashi stood behind both Genma and Gai. The two shinobi turned around and stepped aside, making an obvious point about Tenzo's wounds tilting their heads to that direction.

Now Tenzo was even more uncomfortable and his face felt hot.

"Ah I see. Well, we should take him to the clinic if he wants to train." Kakashi said plainly. His eye was observing a little too much for Tenzo's comfort. He wanted to turn away, but that would seem suspicious and awkward.

"Hey, are you blushing man?" Genma asked surprisingly. He had a smirk spread across his face.

"Well, maybe I am?" Tenzo replied shyly.

"My comrades, he's uncomfortable! Let's allow him to change before we take him to the clinic." Gai helpfully implied.

Tenzo was completely grateful for Gai's considerate words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Tenzo was escorted to the clinic by his squad, he nearly blacked out and tumbled to the ground. Thankfully, Genma caught him and Gai helped support his weight. Tenzo felt groggy but forced himself to carry his own weight. He explained to the squad that his Deep Forest Emergence jutsu are one of his last resorts. Yes, it may not match Hashirama Senju's, but it always drained a considerable amount of chakra, especially since Tenzo has never been taught Chakra Control.

"So, you lack Chakra Control?" Gai asked thoughtfully.

"I don't lack it. My Chakra Control is just flawed because it was self-taught. I can walk on water, but not as efficiently as the guy next to me. I have to use my water ninjustu so the flow of water is not too uneven for me to handle." Tenzo explained tiredly.

"That makes sense. Why not let one of us teaches ya?" Genma sincerely offered.

"I guess that would be nice. I don't want to be a burden, though. I often use more chakra than necessary." Tenzo replied.

"After you're done being treated, I'll give you tips and examples on Chakra Control." Kakashi said to Tenzo.

"Thank you, Kakashi-senpai!" Tenzo replied obediently.

It wasn't long until Squad Hound reached the clinic. They all went inside and Tenzo was lead to a treatment room as his friends were left in the waiting room. He sat on the bed and a woman walked in.

"You're just a few pools away from Chakra Exhaustion! You ANBU are so careless with the knowledge of us Medic Unit being here!" The nurse said. The nurse was the women at the front desk. After asking a few questions, it turns out that she takes shifts between three separate jobs; she works at the front desk for one week when the others are unavailable, if there is a shortage of nurses at the Clinic, she goes there and treats the ANBU. Other times as she's told Tenzo, most of her work revolves around squad missions.

"Alright, I've completely healed your wounds. Here"-Cura gave Tenzo a hand-sized bottle- "this salve will heal most wounds that are inflicted upon you. Please be more considerate of yourself. And as I touched base with your Chakra Points, I've realized that you have low Chakra Control. Ask your squad for any assistance on raising your Chakra Efficiency." The women lectured and assisted.

"Thank you." Tenzo replied as he wore his armor, put the salve in his pouch and walked out the door. He felt rejuvenated and alive.

"All better now?" Kakashi asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Of course; thank you for asking." Tenzo replied, taken aback by Kakashi's displayed concern in his voice.

"Well, shall we start training!?" Gai asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, let's head to the Training Grounds." Kakashi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yamato, while Spike and Green Beast spar, I'll teach you Chakra Control. For now, follow me to the tree line." Kakashi directed. Tenzo was observing the way Genma and Gai fought. Gai was fluid and strong with his technique. He was predictable and direct, but also very deadly to get struck by. Genma on the other hand, moved swiftly and attacked quickly. He wasn't a power house like Gai, but he seemed quick to react at any attack.

"Al-alright Hound-senpai." Tenzo said while following Kakashi, distracted with Genma and Gai's spar.

Eventually, they were within the forest not too far from the Training Grounds. Kakashi lead Tenzo to a rock with fallen, thick vines on them. Kakashi just swung the vines aside and walked through the rock's wide gap. Tenzo followed with curiosity and when he emerged to the other side, a beautiful pond with cherry blossom trees were there. All around there were huge rock walls guarding this pond. Tenzo felt at peace here.

"Tenzo, this is my secret training area. No one except use knows it." Kakashi said.

"It's amazing! Why must I train here?" Tenzo asked curiously, marveling this beautiful location.

"Certain ANBU will disown you. They may because you haven't completely grasped the abilities to Chakra Control." Kakashi stated.

"That makes sense…" Tenzo said insecurely despite understanding Kakashi's reasoning.

"Don't feel down on yourself, not everyone is born with the ability to naturally control their chakra." Kakashi compassionately said in a comforting tone. Oh why did he use such expressions when Genma and Gai weren't around?

"Thank you Kakashi-senpai, I'd like to begin my training now." Tenzo said determined.

"Alright, stand on that tree branch and meditate. Focus on nothing but your chakra flow." Kakashi said.

And it was then on that for hours on end, Tenzo stood upside down upon a cherry blossom tree and meditated. With much practice, it came natural to him when he stood underneath and no longer required to meditate. Kakashi may have been reading his orange book, but he observed this and had his kouhai do the same thing with water. For even further hours he stood on that lake, focusing his chakra and meditating. Eventually, the water was clear and all the waves that stretched across the lake were the petals of the cherry blossoms.

"I'm impressed, despite little knowledge in Chakra Control, you've learned how to master water-standing more quickly than the average shinobi." Kakashi said with much reassurance in his tone.

"I'm glad that I've reached your expectations, senpai." Tenzo said respectfully.

"You've exceeded them, kouhai," Kakashi signaled Tenzo to leave with him.

With reluctance, Tenzo followed Kakashi out the secret pond and back to the training grounds. Tenzo has spent 5 hours sharpening his Chakra Control.

"You've managed to get Jonin rank Chakra Control, but I know you can progress further." Kakashi enthused.

"How? Just because I've mastered the Clear-Water Stand doesn't mean I can simply achieve a higher rank." Tenzo replied pessimistically.

"Who has the genes of Hashirama Senju? It's abnormal for someone to reach this level of Chakra Control in 5 hours. Most people make it a week or even two," Kakashi was not allowing Tenzo to be down on himself.

"Alright, what will I learn to do next time?" Tenzo asked curiously.

"You're going to learn how to use your jutsu without wasting excess chakra. You'll figure out what I have for you next time," The two shinobi emerged from the tree line and there was Gai punching and kicking a wooden post. Genma was sparring with another ANBU.

Tenzo realized how compassionate Kakashi was to his comrades. In fact, he may appear monotone and careless, but his interior was different from his exterior. While they were training at the Blossom Pond, Kakashi kept reassuring Tenzo of his progress and seemed to never grow tired of helping him.

Kakashi realized how strong-willed Tenzo was for his comrades. In fact, he may appear skittish and sheepish, but he was not all that. Tenzo does what he believes is right, he desires independence and to not be a burden for his friends. His determinations were those very desires.

"It's time to go, Spike, Green Beast!" Kakashi announced.

"Alright Hound! On my way," Gai stopped punching the post and ran near Kakashi and Tenzo.

Genma won the spar and also came.

"Has our friend sharpened his Chakra Control?" Gai asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I managed to stand on water without causing any ripple on the water's surface." Tenzo explained proudly.

"Wow, someone picks up on things pretty quickly." Genma cheered with a sneer.

"I guess…? I'm glad to advance forward with you all." Tenzo said sincerely.

"Tenzo, remember that me, Spike, and Hound are here for you no matter what. You're not a burden to us. We all believe that you're a very unique and essential asset to our squad." Gai cut in.

Tenzo felt happy. Here he stands in front of a squad that is genuinely concerned for his well-being. He felt appreciated and important. Of course, he felt this way ever since Hiruzen persistently supported him. Now though, he has a circle of friends he can rely on and as they hopefully rely on him.

"HEY YAMATO," Tenzo vaguely recognizes that strong voice.

He turns around and sees Steel running at him.

_Oh right, the spar…_ Tenzo remembered his promise for a spar.

"Yamato, I have a friend with me"-A women appeared from behind his big body-"Find someone and do a tag team battle with us," It didn't seem like Tenzo could get out of this one.

"Well, I'd love to bu-"Tenzo began.

"Yo buddy, I wanna be your partner for the tag team," Volt jumped from a distant tree and wore a flashy grin.

"Alright, I suppose Volt will be my tag team partner." Tenzo said confidently.

"Hello, Tenzo." Cura the ANBU who gave his gear at the front desk and healed him at the ANB U HG Clinic spoke. She wore an exquisite cat mask which was very similar to Tenzo's. Now that he has pondered on it, the women did have that unnaturally beautiful hair.

"Oh hey, so you're Steel's tag team partner?" Tenzo asked astonishingly.

"Why else would I be here silly?" Cura replied cheerily.

"Heh! Okay, let take 25 paces away to start." Volt suggested.

"I think that's a good idea. Yamato's friends, watch this fight if you wish but stand aside please." Steel asked.

Kakashi, Genma, and Gai all paced aside from the range of the battle. They were observing and Tenzo saw this as an opportunity to show his skills and abilities.

"We'll fight in three," Steel started shouting loudly. Volt adjusted his battle stance.

_I won't show that I'm a burden!_ Tenzo's mind was racing with resolves.

"Two!" Steel shouted loudly. Cura stood closely behind Steel's back.

_I'll show my worth!_

"ONE!" Steel boisterously roared. And Tenzo looked over at his squad, an most definately

_I will not give up!_ Tenzo was ready for this. He wants to show Genma, Gai, and especially Kakashi that his training paid off. He won't fail his senpai!

_Just watch me senpai, for once, I found someone who I don't mind being observed by…_

The battle is on.

**The ending to this chapter, I hope you lot liked it! The battle is on!**


	4. The Spar of a Lifetime

Never Said Hello – Ch. 4

**Ch. 4 finally exists! I wonder, who shall win this spar? Steel and Cura, or Tenzo and Volt? Either way, these two tag teams shall clash in an epic battle! What will Kakashi think at the end of this spar? Will he think Tenzo needs more training when he loses? DID I JUST SPOIL THE SPAR'S ENDING!? Read and find out ;) By the way, this whole chapter is not just a spar, I can assure that to you without spoiling too much. Read on~!3**

Cura was the first to attack. She leapt over from behind Steel and threw shuriken which came from a summon formula on her wrist. After throwing far more than a few dozen in mere seconds, she weaved hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Shuriken!" In an instant, the shuriken tripled and the rain of shuriken was heading straight for Tenzo and Volt.

Tenzo looked over his shoulder and quickly assured to his friend that he could handle it.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" A slab of earth emerged from the ground and stopped the shuriken from connecting with Tenzo and Volt. Kakashi was slightly put off but not surprised that Tenzo was avoiding to use his mokuton.

"Iron Fist!" Steel charged behind the two shinobi. Tenzo was only a few feet away from Volt, but Steel moved swiftly with his attack.

Tenzo side-stepped Steel's Iron Fist and ducked when the big man swung his arm outward. The next attack was Steel mightily punching downward with his right arm. Tenzo sought this attack and redirected Steel's punch with his left arm. The wood-user went close up to Steel's face and swiftly jabbed his throat with his free hand. The huge man grunted but kneed Tenzo in the stomach. The cat-masked shinobi was only able to place his hand between the knee and his stomach before Steel's knee connected. Tenzo used the momentum of the knee's crushing power to push back from Steel. He backflipped a few feet away.

_He's very strong. For a big guy, he isn't all that slow, either. His Taijutsu is definitely better than Panda's._ Tenzo summarized to himself.

"Don't lose focus my dear," Cura wildly spun on her feet and did a high kick to Tenzo's back.

"Tenzo! Lightning Style: Electric Dash!" Volt seemingly teleported to Tenzo's area of impact and shut off his electric currents before he caught him.

Volt had difficulty holding up Tenzo as he was being forced backward by the wood-user's landing in his chest and arms. While Volt was sliding backward and grasping his friend, Tenzo threw kunei at both Cura and Steel. The thrown kunei were easily dodged and deflected. But when Cura attempted to move, chakra strings were keeping her body wrapped up.

"Volt, now!" Tenzo shouted at Volt. The lightning ANBU already knew what to do in that situation.

"Lightning Style: Burst Bolt!" A small volt of lightning shot directly for Cura.

"Magnet Style: Iron Mineral Wall!" Steel stood in front of the lightning and as it was about to strike his big body, a rapid stream of black particles surged in front of Steel.

"Water Style: Water Bowl!" Tenzo burst a continuous jet stream at Steel's iron minerals. He instantly assessed the situation and knew that his Water jutsu would be useful against Steel's iron minerals. Although, the electrically conducted particles on the side dispersed before the water's jet touched the wall of iron. A good chunk struck Tenzo and sent him flying back, electricity coursing through his body. Volt was mostly immune to the electrical bursts from the prism shapes. After successfully dodging most of the shapes, the blue-haired shinobi ran to Tenzo so he can absorb the electricity that was immobilizing Tenzo's movement but Cura stepped in.

"Nice try Volt." Cura said as she was advancing on him with Chakra Dissection palms.

"Don't get too cocky, Cura," Volt called as he slapped away Cura's palm.

Time was running short for Volt. Tenzo's body was overwhelmed with ongoing electrical currents that restrained oriented movement. And Steel was already advancing on him as he was trying to avoid Cura's Chakra Dissection palms. He only had one option to reach Tenzo in time.

"Lightning Style: Elektra's Outrage!" At first, nothing happened. Then when least expected, a wave of green lightning exploded in a wide array of bursts. Volt had to keep his hand sign intact and focused most of the stream to Tenzo. Steel already caught on and used his Magnet Style's iron mineral to shield him, and directly attack Volt to stop Cura from being stuck in an electric prison of shocking waves.

Volt was struck by Steel's iron mineral and was thrashed on a boulder. His electricity took a few moments, but even though he held his sign while being hit, he crumbled to the ground when Volt landed on a boulder. Luckily, Volt was still conscious.

"I think we win this time." Cura called, looking at the two grounded shinobi and was already healing her wounds.

"That was a good ma-"Steel was interrupted when he got hit by a Tearing Torrent jutsu. The vortex of water blasted Steel far away.

"I'm still not done. Volt, I need your help." Tenzo called.

Volt had much difficulty, but he got up and smirked at Tenzo, complimenting his strong will. Tenzo simply pointed out that Volt's reversal suction of the electrical currents helped.

"Wow, you guys never give up, do you?" Cura was already advancing on Tenzo with Chakra Dissection palms.

"Volt, take this-," Tenzo skillfully tossed Volt a food pill, "Eat it and replenish your chakra for your final attack!" Tenzo called out.

"Of course," Volt ate the pill and meditated for some chakra.

Tenzo and Cura was toe-to-toe with one another. They both had to be quick and balanced to not get hit by the other. They were a flurry of punches, dodges, and chops. One mistake could lead to a loss in this heated battle.

Tenzo began to feel slow. His body was becoming mushy and he felt like jello. Tenzo's head was spinning and pounding and while he was attacking Cura, a reflection all around him appeared showing him and Cura battling in dimensionally crystallized mirrors. He began to get confused and Cura would simply disappear when his punches finally connected. Tenzo was uncertain with what to do until he began falling into the ground, which felt like the sky. The wood-user landed softly, but saw blue grass with a green sky. Slowly, he was being wrapped in blue plants and cased by green lids of dense clouds.

_Genjutsu, this must be Cura's genjutsu!_ Tenzo realized. If he could, he'd use the chakra disruption technique to escape the genjutsu. Unfortunately, he doesn't know how. He kept struggling to get out but the more he struggled, the more he'd be encased.

Volt knew Tenzo was under a genjutsu, but he was too busy dodging Steel's magnetic minerals. Steel was a long ways from the three battling shinobi, but he had the ability to control his iron particles at a far distance. Cura was persistent and kept advancing on Volt.

"Ha take this," Volt fell back and was disabled of movement in his left leg. The muscles seemed eased and dysfunctional. After he fell on the ground, Cura attacked in a flurry of swats. Volt smiled and until the blue-haired man disappeared that Cura caught on to his mischievous grin.

Volt used a Lightning Clone to distract Steel and Cura. All the while, he hid Tenzo somewhere and freed him of his genjutsu trap. Cura was struck by the lightning and was vigorously shivering. Also, the bright light prevented both Cura and Steel to catch Volt hiding Tenzo.

"Uh… did you break me out, Volt?" Tenzo asked gratefully.

"Yeah, of course I did. It won't be long until they find us though. We're behind a rock a few feet away from them. Cura is knocked out by my Lightning Clone but Steel's Magnet Style makes it hard for me to attack him." Volt hurriedly explained.

"Alright, we'll both attack him then." Tenzo told Volt the plan.

The two shinobi jumped from behind the boulder and charged at Steel moving inward and outward scissor style. Steel was using his iron shapes to attempt striking them but they were too fast.

"Water Style: Water Basin Technique/Lightning Style: Catastrophic Rush!" An electrocuted water wave charged forth at Steel. The velocity behind this wave was strong enough to swallow a giant animal.

Steel conjured a massive wall of iron in front of him and as the water swerved around it, he was 10 feet in the air on a Magnetic Mineral bog. Volt used his Dashing jutsu to pursue Steel, but he was countered by ongoing iron minerals. Waves of them were surging forth to Tenzo's direction as well and the two friends had difficulty evading them. Tenzo decided to distract Steel as Volt signaled his surprise attack.

"Earth Style: Flow Spears!" Nearby, mud from Tenzo's flowing water transformed into levitating balls of rock. In an instant, Tenzo sent the mud-rocks at Steel's direction.

The Magnet Shinobi countered the mud-rocks with a dull expression. The more Tenzo shot mud-rocks, the more Steel insisted the consistency of using the Iron Sand.

Tenzo threw a kunei with a flash tag, Steel shielded it but the ignition kept him confused. Volt sought the opportunity and stealthily jumped to Steel's back with a prepared shock paralyses blade. He was in position and Steel didn't seem to notice because Tenzo kept him busy, but the last second Volt was going to strike, a gust of Iron Sand struck Volt from the side and smashed him hard on the ground. The sand hardened and Volt was not able to move. He was completely immobilized. Tenzo looked to toward his electric friend and in the very second he lost focus, cylindrical sand impacted his chest. Tenzo went flying backwards and he was down on the ground.

"_Now_ it seems like me and Cura win," Steel finalized with pride. He stepped down from his sand and approached Cura who recovered from the Electrical bursts that were consuming her body, until a wooden pole slammed Steel aside. Cura looked over in panic but was instantly forced back by Volt's bolt jutsu.

"We're still not done. I won't give up so easily, I am stronger than I look!" Tenzo diplomatically stated.

During the flash, Tenzo replaced himself with a Wood Clone and freed Volt from the hardened sand by applying his water jutsu on him.

"As long Yamato stands and keeps moving forward with his will, I too will not give up!" Volt proudly implied.

"Hehe, Cura, I think Yamato and I should go toe-to-toe. If you can support me with your genjutsu, Yamato here is not very keen to gen resistance." Steel advised to Cura.

"Sure thing darling," Cura was already weaving her hand signs. "Dreamer's Demonic Illu-" Cura was tackled by Volt again.

"As if I'll let you use that against Yamato again." Volt defiantly grunted.

Steel streamed dense Iron Sand at Volt but Tenzo intervened with a Wood Dome.

"I'm your opponent now." Tenzo beckoned.

"I'm excited, one with Hashirama Senju's Gekkei Genkai. This battle will most certainly be my favorite!" Steel boisterously shouted.

On one side, Steels Iron Sand levitated in tendrils amongst him. The other side had Tenzo slowly rising wooden pillars.

"What is that Iron Sand? Is it a Gekkei Genkai?" Tenzo was curious to how Steel possesses the ability to control sand.

Especially Iron Sand.

"When I was a young child, I was born under a clan. This clan originated in the Sand Village and they were well known for possessing abilities far beyond the Sand Shinobi's simple jutsu. You see, I was inherited with the Magnet Style Gekkei Genkai, and as I've trained with it, a sand shinobi saw my potential and taught me how to control and use Iron Sand utilizing my own Gekkei Genkai with basic Sand Ninjutsu. The man who taught is known as the Third Kazekage. How I came here and became part of the ANBU, though, is none of your business dear friend," While Steel was explaining a part of his past, he couldn't help but feel at awe. All he inherited was a cheap imitation of Hashirama's cells by being a creep's lab rat.

"I see," Tenzo was speechless and had nothing suffice to say at Steel's explanation.

"You inherit the First Hokage's Gekkei Genkai. I inherit the Third Kazekage's personalized Gekkei Genkai. This spar will be the greatest!" Steel shouted, bursting a stream of Iron Sand in Tenzo's direction.

Tenzo saw this coming and grew a square wooden pillar from underneath his feet and ascended in the air. Three wood clones protruded from the wood pillar. Without hesitation, the two clones on the side placed their palms on the ground and sent fluently moving roots to the sand and when the sand collided with the massive roots, trees rapidly grew from the ground and the branches from the trees reached forth through the sand and attempted to snag Steel. Steel condensed Iron Sand in front of him as a shield and jumped to the side when the wooden branches penetrated the sand wall.

The third wood clone emerged from a nearby tree and turned its arm into a large mallet; the wood clone then swung its arm.

Steel spun in the air to dodge the mallet-arm and grabbed the Wood Clone's elbow, punched it in the gut then threw it to the ground. It turned back to wood then shot wooden shrapnel at Steel's direction. Steel deflected it with two explosion tags.

The first wood clone soared through the smoke reaching for Steel with wood-tendril-arms. Steel did an ariel spin to skid by them, but smaller tendrils shot from the side and wrapped around Steel.

The second wood clone was underneath Steel and grew thick pillars to trap the muscular man with more encased density. Steel however managed to control iron sand to appear beneath him and stop the pillars from reaching them. Despite his efforts, one of the pillars weaved around the cloud of thick iron sand and wrapped itself around Steel.

Steel knew that if he didn't reach drastic measures, he'd lose the spar.

With much effort, the Iron Sand shinobi created prism-dense iron sand from the ground's minerals and struck the wooden beams. They split in half and Steel free fell on the floor of levitated sand still resisting the second wood clone's beams.

Tenzo was shooting wooden beams to Steel's direction upon the pillar he stood. Despite his efforts, he kept missing Steel's agile body.

Steel created a standing cloud of iron sand. He stood on it and sent himself near Tenzo. He spread his arms and slowly ascended them. A mass amount of iron sand appeared and while Steel weaved and moved his arms, a dark dragon appeared. With Steel's control, he sent the dragon toward Steel's direction.

The wood clones were already pursuing and blocking the Iron Sand Dragon to buy time for the original. One clone created wooden javelins and shot them, but the dragon's sand simply dispersed around the wooden spears and slapped the wood clone to the ground. It turned into a wooden dummy and exploded under the dragon's hand. Of course, the "dragon" was just crafted iron sand that defies gravity and levitates in the air. So, the dragon did not collapse. It simply appeared unfazed.

Tenzo created a lengthy wooden pillar and slid on it toward Steel.

"Let's finish this! Wood Style: Scaled Dragon!" Tenzo's Wooden Dragon emerged from the ground and aggressively attacked Steel's gigantic wall of iron sand. The dragon had a unique ability to absorb chakra, Tenzo realized, and he could somehow transmit information and communicate with the scaled beast through high frequency noises that only plants could make. Of course, this explained why his Wood Dragon knew what to attack right when it was summoned.

Steel's iron sand would fall and it took a while for him to transmit enough chakra on the fallen particles by the Wood Dragon's absorption. He kept his stream of iron sand consistent, and he used shapes with jagged, pointy ends to jab at the dragon. Right after the attack, he quickly sent what particles away before the Wood Dragon could absorb all of it. This was difficult for Tenzo because the Wood Dragon may empower itself and regenerate off of chakra, but it took too much damage for it to handle. So, he had to focus his chakra into repairing the dragon as it was in combat.

_This doesn't look good. _Tenzo was running short of chakra by the minute and this spar turned into a full scale battle. He knew that ending the battle as quickly as possible was the only solution. He stood up, ate a food pill that the ANBU HQ Clinic gave him. He instantly felt energized and powerful, he knew what was happening, Tenzo's chakra cells have increased its reproduction.

_I must act now!_ Tenzo slid further along the wooden pillar and leapt high in the air. Steel was -and had to- focusing most of his iron sand on Tenzo's Wood Dragon. The thing was slicing and smashing through wave after wave of continuous iron sand. So as Tenzo came closer to Steel, there was little sand to dodge, and evade.

"Bring it!" Steel shouted. He condensed a cocoon of iron sand around the Wood Dragon to by some time.

Tenzo attempted to punch Steel's face who was already leaning to the side just inches from his fist. The wood-user suddenly formed a big branch on the side of his forearm, and it connected with Steel's face.

As Steel was knocked back, he kicked Tenzo on the lower abdomen. He groaned in pain and feel off the other side of the iron sand cloud.

Tenzo spun in the air and as he recovered, the cat-masked shinobi directed his wooden pillar downward toward him and lightly landed on its descending surface. Steel was lightly placed on the ground by manipulating his very little iron sand. He had to focus most of it on the hissing scaled dragon behind Tenzo.

"Dear God kid, you're really something else, you know that, right?" Steel praised in a questionable manner.

"I could say the same for you. I guess this is what it must be like for those with Kage's powers colliding with one another." Tenzo pointed out.

"If you're this powerful and still claim to be a cheap imitation of Hashirama Senju's mokuton, then I can only imagine how powerful our First Hokage must have been." Steel said amazingly.

"Well, you got a few good hits on me with the Third Kazekage's abilities," Tenzo caught on that Steel is stalling and sizing him up.

"What about… NOW!?" Steel paused a bit before saying the last word to that sentence. It was too late for Tenzo, though; he was already trapped in a cocoon of iron sand.

"Ugh… Errgh." Tenzo struggled, but as he struggled, the sand held a firmer grip on him.

"Are we done now?" Steel asked rhetorically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Volt had difficulty defeating Cura.

This girl was attacking in continuous flurries with Chakra Dissection Palms. She didn't even give him the chance to jump back and use ninjutsu. And all the justu that could be weaved during kicking, would be almost impossible to weave because her attacks were incredibly fast.

_I can't continue fighting her like this. Focusing my chakra throughout the body is too difficult for me to handle. Yet, I have to keep it up if I don't want to get hit!_ Volt thought to himself. He was weighing down the situation and was trying to find a way out of this. In the distance, he saw a forest of bamboo trees and he got an idea.

Volt dodged toward the bamboo's direction and Cura surely followed. The only time he countered was when Cura attempted to weave genjutsu hand signs; he was not risking a few seconds of being trapped in genjutsu.

"Stop moving and attack me like a man. I wonder if there's anything between your legs at all love." Cura taunted, keeping a consistency of her attacks.

"Like I'll bruise a pretty face such as yours," They were now in range.

When Cura struck down, Volt side-stepped and grabbed out a shuriken, he swiftly threw it and Cura twirled around it, still keeping her palms out. Volt simply jumped and pulled the thin wire when his shuriken wrapped a nearby tree. He kept doing this without Cura know.

Now it was time for his strategy to be successful, or a failure.

Volt risked Cura striking him when he spun in the air and wrapped her in the wire. He added a few chakra strings to be extra sure. As he predicted, Cura hit him on the right thigh. He roughly landed on the ground. But, he swiftly rolled up and weaved his hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Burst Bolt!" He shot one of the wires and Cura instantly shivered madly. He didn't use a powerful enough jutsu to kill her, but he did however use a powerful enough bolt to stun her.

As he did a needle technique to cure his eased muscle, a loud crash echoed throughout the bamboo tree line.

_Tenzo! Don't worry I'm coming buddy!_ Volt was already making his next move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Volt saw Tenzo wrapped in sand, he knew what to do. The blue-haired man focused a dense ball of small lightning chakra and shot it directly at Steel.

The sand instantly let go of Tenzo and he hit the ground. When he stood it took Steel a few seconds to recover, but that was long enough for him to evade his wave of iron sand.

"Yamato! I won against Cura! Are you alright?" Volt ran to Tenzo's side.

"Yeah, now we just have to beat Steel." Tenzo bluntly stated.

"You two barely have the chakra to keep using your jutsu." Steel dead-panned.

"Oh really huh?" Volt scoffed.

In an instant, both Tenzo and Volt used taijutsu against Steel. The battle was intense and rough, but all three seemed to manage well. Until Volt suddenly fell.

"Ah… My leg gave out on me!" Volt shouted.

Steel jumped back and sent a flurry of iron sand to Tenzo's direction.

"Volt no!" Tenzo ran out from behind the boulder and snatched Volt. His clone pushed them out the way. Tenzo's clone turned into a wood dummy and Tenzo morphed its body into wooden pillars.

Steel made his iron sand advance, but Tenzo skillfully weaved his wood around the black sand. Eventually, the wood pillars were inches from Steel. He smashed the ends aside and went inbetween them. He was safe until Tenzo used a skill he found handy.

"Split!" Sharp wedges surrounded Steel's body and kept him in place. For safety measures, Tenzo created a four-cornered wooden cage. Steel struggled but Tenzo told him otherwise.

"Wood may be easy to destroy with your brute strength, but my mokuton is not ordinary wood." Tenzo advised.

His Wood Dragon finally broke free and hissed at Steel as he stood a feet behind Tenzo.

"Damn, you guys beat me! This has been the greatest spar of my life!" Steel said gleefully.

"I'm glad you think so," Tenzo smiled and released his wooden jutsu. Him and Volt won.

Kakashi was amazed of how powerful a tag team Tenzo and Volt made. Those two were clearly bound to be friends. He was particularly interested in Tenzo… The way he boldly battles with strength but no brutality against his comrades, how bravely he takes on the strongest opponents and even when seemed to have been beaten, he stands back up, the compassion and care he holds for those who hold him close. He's very… compassionate. Despite being skittish, nervous, and awkward; he is strong-willed, inspiring, and valiant for his comrades, friends, and loved ones. That's a true shinobi in the eyes of Kakashi, and he loved Tenzo's attitude.

_No, conceal your feelings and don't feel anything toward Tenzo… He'll become pprecious to me, then parish like the rest._ Kakashi mentally reminded to himself.

"Woah damn, we're having this badass on our team? Well shit our opponents are fucked." Genma said.

"He's overflowing with power! Such youth is shown in the springtime of a new generation!" Gai cheered.

Eventually, the battle was all over and the ninja headed for the ANBU HQ Clinic. They had others staring at them the way there, specifically Tenzo. When they healed, Squad Hound's team was going to have their feast at the ramen shop. At the sound of food, Tenzo's stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry," Kakashi said. He felt glad when he suggested having snack breaks during him and Tenzo's training session. If he hadn't, he may have passed out in chakra exhaustion and hunger.

"I say we treat our victorious friend to a few bowls of ramen!" Gai suggested proudly.

"Guys, Volt were the main reason why I succeeded." Tenzo modestly pointed out.

"By speaking of me… can I tag along with you guys?" Volt asked bashfully.

"Heck yeah you can. You really helped our buddy back there during the spar!" Genma greeted.

On that night, they all laughed and joked about the spar. They ate and chatted about jutsu and strategy at some points, as well. Tenzo and Volt got along well together, and they always made one another laugh. For once, not just Volt, but everyone else –even Kakashi- made Tenzo feel less awkward when confronting people. He still didn't understand many things abot social interaction, but he felt comfortable and at home. When Tenzo's squad paid the bill with a tip, Kakashi grabbed Tenzo and tackled him out the way of multiple senbon landing in the void that Tenzo once filled.

The wood-user didn't understand what was happening, but he looked up into Kakashi's uncovered eye. They were both deeply gazing into one another's eyes for just a few seconds that felt like an eternity. As Tenzo felt Kakashi on him, tightly grasping his arms, he felt a powerful beating in his heart. A strong, mighty thunder boomed with every beat that coursed throughout his whole body. Till the tip of his hairs on his head, to the bottoms of his feet, he felt a statically ting in himself that he never felt before. This infinity of serenity and belonging made him feel… whatever it is that he was feeling.

When Kakashi got off of him, that feeling turned into a simmering pain of the imitation to what he was feeling. What was wrong with him? Is he intoxicated by some poison? No, he just left the clinic. Either way, he stood up on his feet and looked to the side. He saw Volt with electrical currents throughout his arms with Genma and Gai standing on each side of Volt. They stood uncomfortably Kakashi-close to Tenzo but he understood why; when he looked to where he was sitting, a dozen senbon were protruding from the mark of impact on the seat, table, and broken ramen bowls.

"I think it is best that we tell the Hokage about this in the morning…" Volt suggested.

"I couldn't agree more, why would someone randomly attempt to assassinate our comrade? Do you think an enemy has breached our defenses?" Gai asked in disbelief and rage.

"These senbon are the Hidden Leaf brand I use. It's most definitely not an infiltration." Genma clarified seriously. Tenzo's never seen Genma so serious before. And there was definitely no smirk on his face.

"We'll clear this up later. For now, I'll use my hounds to track whoever did this. Everyone stay calm and walk to the ANBU HQ as though this never happened." Kakashi commanded everyone.

He bit his thumb and placed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Pakkun and Buttercup appeared.

"What's up boss?" Pakkun asked, already alarmed as he whiffed the scent of unwanted shinobi.

"Can you already smell them Buttercup and Pakkun?" Kakashi asked. He too could smell them.

"I can tell that they're too far for them to know you've summoned us." Buttercup said.

"Alright, I need you two as stalkers and follow them. If we know where these shinobi are from and the location of their hideout, we'd be able to dispose of them." Kakashi said.

"You can count on us, c'mon Buttercup." Pakkun beckoned.

"Alright, let's head out. Kakashi, as soon we figure out the information you require, we'll report immediately." Buttercup assured.

"Thanks you two. Now scatter." Kakashi demanded.

"So, now what do we do?" Tenzo asked.

"We return to the ANBU HQ and pretend this never happened." Kakashi told Tenzo. His voice was rough and intense. Perhaps Kakashi expresses his emotion more than he thought.

After Kakashi and they cleaned the Ramen Shop, Tenzo quckly use his moktuon to repair the puncture on the wooden table and they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Volt departed to his squad's dorm. Before hand, he gave Tenzo a strange whistle.

"This whistle sends electromagnetic waves that will instantly sharpen my chakra points. Then, my naturally electrical chakra can transmit the emitted electromagnetic waves back to the last blown location of the whistle. This will ultimately lead me to you. But if you move after you blow the whistle, I will be in the area of you blew the whistle." Volt explained carefully.

"Thank you." Tenzo said, hugging Volt.

"Tenzo, let's go now." Kakashi beckoned urgently.

With that, Tenzo, Kakashi, Genma, and Gai went into the apartment. Genma and Gai raced for the showers and while they were showing (they typically took a long time) Kakashi had a brief conversation with Tenzo after 10 minutes of reading his book.

Tenzo was sitting on his bed, reading his own book on architecture and the ways of building a house. Without realizing until awhile, he noticed Kakashi standing and leaning on the wall not too far fom his bed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kakashi asked with a concerned voice.

Tenzo looked up at Kakashi.

"Yeah, it's just that during the spar, Steel kicked me right where I got cut by the Giant Panda. It was healed, but my skin was still delicate." Tenzo replied.

"That's not what I mean." Kakashi dead-panned.

Tenzo caught on and said, "Alright, I am quite scared. I mean, were those senbon thrown at me because I decided to use my moktuon?" Kakashi made a hurt face. Although, he concealed himself to know that Tenzo didn't catch onto it.

"You never know for sure, but just because that were their intentions, it doesn't mean you should stop being the Tenzo you are now. I know you want to hide your mokuton, but I don't want to see you regress from the current, confident state you're at now." Kakashi said.

"But all I do is put everyone else in danger. I am aimed for, but you guys are going to get hurt as well. I don't want that." Tenzo said with a sadly worried tone.

"Look, you're not going to put any of us in danger. We're here to protect you and make sure that you're safe. No matter what may happen; Genma, Gai, and especially I will not let anyone hurt you." Kakashi passionately reassured. He sounded bored tone, but Tenzo felt like he heard something in there.

"Why do you guys care about me so much? I'm just a burden when I don't use my mokuton, but I also bring harm when I decide to not be a burden and use the mokuton. No matter what I do, everything wrong happens!" Tenzo bit back, now he felt angry toward himself.

"Tenzo, you're not a burden. It's only been two days and Genma, Gai, and Volt like you allot. You're scarred and confused, but you're not alone anymore. Don't you realize that you're no longer alone? You have friends here that embrace you with open arms. We care about you because you're one of us; you are not just a comrade, but a friend." Kakashi replied with just as much intensity.

"Kakashi-senpai, I-" Tenzo was cut off by Kakashi hugging him tightly.

"Don't protest. I can see it in those expressive eyes of yours. You feel abandoned, neglected, and unloved. You're sad and traumatized and because of that, even though you know little on human interaction, you try your best to prevent others from feeling the same pain you feel." Kakashi said, patting his back. He didn't want to let go of Tenzo but he knew he had to.

Even though it's only been two days, Kakashi sees a bit of Obito and Rin in Tenzo. Just like Obito, Tenzo is enthusiastic, valiant, and strong-willed. Similar to Rin, he is very compassionate, loving, and empathetic for his comrades. It has only been two days and Kakashi can feel himself falling for this strange man; a man who is a mix of Obit, Rin, and a personalized twist of himself. With last grasp, he let go and Gai walked out the bathroom.

"The water's nice and hot!" Gai cheered.

"Tenzo, I'll wait on Genma, you can go and shower,' Kakashi leaned on his bed cracking the orange book open. He was completely disengaged and withdrawn again. Kakashi's voice was monotone.

The wood-user stood up, patted Gai on the shoulder, and walked in the shower.

He let himself plow through all his thoughts and feelings as the steamy water ran down in drips and clashes upon his naturally spiked, thick hair. He tilted his hair back and thought of the water's fluidity coursing down his smooth back. He rinsed off the front of his body then and let the steamy stream flow down to his toned thighs and dribbled off his toes.

Tenzo padded to his bed and changed in his pajamas then flopped on his bed. The wood-user grabbed the blanket and tucked himself in the fabrics warmth. Memories of everything that has happened throughout these past few days replayed like a cinema in his head. Only until a few hourse later that he closed his eyes and lulled himself in a deep sleep.

**I understand there was much reading material in this chapter, but it's to compensate for my lack of writing in the previous chapters. Stay tuned my darlings! As an estimation to my update frequency, I will likely update every Saturday and/or Sunday -Pacific Time-.**


	5. Nightmare's Victory and Nostalgic Emotio

Never Said Hello – Ch. 5

**Hello everyone! I apologize for taking 4 weeks to post this chapter, but I do have a life and there have been hectic family conflicts. I will not share which problems I face, although do understand that I've been making excess time to not keep you lot waiting much longer. i.e. Staying up later than I should, typing during class time (instead of finishing meant-to-be homework), and having non-social days with my partner and friends. But I must admit, it's much worth it, to be honest with you all. Even if most of you have stopped checking for updates, I'll still write and post because I enjoy it! Enough ranting, enjoy the story.**

_Tenzo felt horrid. He was not in his bed, at the ANBU HQ in the Hidden Leaf. No, he knew this place all too well; he didn't want to be here. Just like the continuous loop he's forced to stay in, the fear and pain is only more evident._

_The wood-user was in a valley of lush green vegetation, a dense forest with high trees, and a pond with a few huts alongside the body of water._

_"Kinoe, let's play!" Tenzo turned his direction toward the loud girl's voice. He looked at his palms and saw little fingers and slim arms._

_Why do I keep having this dream!? Tenzo screamed on the inside._

_The girl paced closer to him, and Tenzo would briskly walk backwards. He didn't want this to happen. The young boy turned on his toes and sprinted, but every step he took from her, the lighter gravity would be. He took a step, and it seemed like a high jump._

_"Kinoe, don't you want to build a tree house? C'mon, it won't hurt so come and build with me! You promised booger-brain," The girl giggled playfully, an innocent smile spread across her face._

_She grabbed Tenzo by the wrist and effortlessly pulled Tenzo toward a small gate. At the gate, a big man asked what they were going to be doing. The girl simply smiled and said that she and 'Kinoe' would get some herbs for her mother._

_The man opened the gate and wished the girl and 'Kinoe' luck._

_Tenzo resisted her pull with much force and weight, but it didn't seem to be effective. The girl just smiled and laughed, dragging the unwillingly young boy to a small tree with three main branches sprouting from the top and having miniature branches web out further._

_She stopped pulling Tenzo when they both stood near the tree._

_"C'mon! Let's build the tree house." The girl enthused while running toward the tree._

_Tenzo's body was not responding to him. This small body moved on its own; he was unwillingly following the young girl._

_"Hmmmm-HMMMMM-HMMMM-Hmmmm," The girl hummed a harmonious rhythm._

_Tenzo's arms were picking up and building the tree house with wooden boards and leafed branches._

_They spent oblivious hours –that felt like a few seconds– building the tree house in between the three main branches. Eventually, they finished building their wooden house. It was small, but they did an excellent job. In that time, she childishly played with him._

_"I am so glad w-… What's that?" The girl pointed to a tall, slender person with sleek, silky black hair. This person also had discolored skin. In alarm, and knowing what may happen, Tenzo took her into the tree house and kept her close. He helped silence her breathing and the footsteps were coming closer._

_'Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom__**.'**__ Tenzo's heart was heavily beating. But he kept his breathing quiet, and makes extra sure no t-_

_'Crack.' No! He broke the twig on the houses floor again!_

_The footsteps were getting louder._

_Tenzo held onto the girl more tightly._

_The footsteps kept travelling forward, then slowly passed them and faded into the chirping of the birds._

_"Who was that?" The girl whispered when the footsteps were gone._

_"I'm your salvation." Both Tenzo and the girl looked to the source of the voice._

_Orochimaru's long neck came closer._

_"AAAAAHHHH!" The girl screamed and poked one of Orochimaru's eyes with a twig. In that time, the girl grabbed onto to Tenzo's fist and pulled him to the gate where the tiny village was._

_The bodies were still and unmoving._

_"Wh-what's happening!?" The girl panicked and dragged Tenzo into the first hut. _

_Tenzo wanted to wake up, he hated this part._

_"Mom, dad! Help me, some creep is after me and Kinoe!" The girl yelled._

_A man and a woman walked out a closet, and quickly pulled them in._

_"Mom, what's happening?" The girl pleaded for knowledge._

_"Shhhh-shhhh-shhhh… It's alright my dear, everything will be okay. For now, we're taking you out of here." The mom reassured._

_The bunch cautiously crawled out the closet and went through the back door. When they took a brisk walk to a cave's mouth, Orochimaru intervened._

_"I need that child." He said bluntly, pointing to both Tenzo and Yukimi._

_"We're not giving him to you!" The father bit back._

_"Then, you shall die…" Orochimaru unsheathed a kunei and charged; the father drew his own sword on the side of his Kimono and blocked the slender man's kunei._

_"Get out of here, and don't let Kinoe or Yukimi get hurt!" The father shouted mightily._

_The mom cried and grabbed Kinoe's hand._

_"Father no!" Yukimi cried fearfully, being pulled away into the cave by her mother._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Tenzo, Yukimi, and this girl's mom were walking into the dark crypts of the cave. In the cave, there was a bright light and the mother grabbed the both of them._

_"C'mon my dearies, it's time to go!" The mother cheered reassuringly._

_They all ran out into the open grass prairies with a village not too far from where they stand._

_"Alright, let's hurry to th-"The mother gurgled on the last part of her sentence when sharp steel protruded from her neck. Yukimi cried out and the eyes within the mother's pupil was scared, but determined. She pushed further back into the blade with all her might and slammed into Orochimaru, with a small dagger in her hand, she stabbed his side and thrashed him on the ground._

_While the mother performed such a brave act, Tenzo grabbed Yukimi by the wrist and sprinted as hard he could to the village. He did not lose gravity this time. He and Yukimi were moving with much speed._

_"Not so fast my child," Orochimaru was only inches behind them and both Tenzo and Yukimi were near the village with shinobi._

_Tenzo threw Yukimi and had her run for the village and not look back._

_"Someday come and find me! KINOE LOOK OUT!?" Yukimi cried out and then ran._

_After that, Orochimaru appeared in front of him. _

Before he got smashed in the head with a rock, he woke up.

"Ahhh, NO!" Tenzo yelled fearfully, sitting up with wide eyes and sweating.

Tears were trickling on the corners of his eyes and he clutched at his chest with a frown. He looked at his hands and saw big fingers with muscular arms and he covered his face with open palms.

"Woah woah woah aye, are you alright?" Genma got up and hurriedly knelt beside Tenzo's bed.

"My friend, are you hurt?" Gai asked worriedly.

Tenzo just suppressed a sob and calmed himself down.

_Come on Tenzo, breath._ He was breathing deeply.

When calmed, he looked up at Genma and Gai but couldn't help but feel vulnerable; since when does a full-fledged ANBU shed tears over a dream?

"Yeah, I'm alright now…" Tenzo reassured with a forcibly firm voice, but it was slightly faltered and quavered.

"Here, have some water," Gai hurried back with a glass of water in his hand. He held it in front of Tenzo, offering the drink.

"Th-thanks," Tenzo hesitated to grab the water because he felt like a giant baby. He sought himself a weak burden for crying in front of his squad. Thank goodness Kakashi was seemingly absent.

Genma caught onto Tenzo's feelings of uselessness and knew how to reassure him.

"Hey buddy, don't feel humiliated. I know it seems abnormal for an ANBU to cry or display much emotion. But trust me when I say you're no wuss-puss." Genma was serious like last night. Tenzo was happy for Genma's loyal reassurance. But how could he know that deep down inside, Genma and Gai were judging him for displaying such anxiety? Although in Tenzo's perspective, Genma and Gai seemed like the most genuine people he's ever met. Then again, he hasn't met much people.

"Let's get you prepped up for when Kakashi comes back, friend." Gai cheered for Tenzo, gracefully guiding him off his bed and toward the bathroom.

"Thank you, Genma and Gai. Please don't tell Kakashi about this." Tenzo pleaded.

"Sure thing bud," Genma assured.

"You can count on me," Gai replied.

Tenzo disengaged from Gai's guidance and walked himself halfway into the washroom and closed the door. He felt grateful to have such friends. In fact, he could have ended up in a team of insensitive assholes that may call him useless for crying over a dream. Either way, of all places to have friends, he's made three great ones so far. Genma, Gai, Volt… They're friendships that Tenzo never experienced before. As for Kakashi, he had that emotional attachment for him but it felt… different. He couldn't exactly describe how or why it felt different; it just did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenzo walked out the washroom all dried off and saw clothes on his bed. He also heard outbursts between Genma and Gai.

"HAH! As if I had the hots for that lunatic! She was a craaaazy bitch!" Genma shouted.

"Is that why you were closely analyzing her curves my pervy-friend?" Gai asked.

"Hey Tenzo, are you alright now?" Genma asked, purposefully cutting off Gai's question.

"Yeah, I'm all good. Sorry about earlier…" Tenzo blushed embarrassingly.

"Don't be my friend! We're always here for you." Gai reassured.

"Thanks," Tenzo replied.

_'Knock, knock, knock.'_ The knocking was gentle, but firm.

Tenzo, Genma, and Gai looked toward the door and Kakashi walked in the room. The wood-user was furiously blushing after realizing that he was mostly naked with only a half-thigh-sized towel wrapped around his waist. For some reason, he felt a certain heat within his chest whenever Kakashi was close to him or having his senpai see his kouhai almost or completely naked.

"We have a mission," Genma and Gai's expression brightened at the word 'we'.

Tenzo shifted awkwardly and inwardly smiled in relief when Genma, Gai, and Kakashi were engaged with one another, seemingly giving him privacy.

"Well, what is it?" Gai asked enthusiastically.

"It's an escort mission." Kakashi began.

"So who's the escort?" Genma asked.

Tenzo was attempting to unnoticeably sneak to the bathroom.

"Tenzo, I suggest you stay here for the summary." Kakashi looked directly into Tenzo's eyes with droopy boredom. He closely analyzed his toned thighs and thick calf muscles topped with s square jaw and broad shoulders with muscular pectorals, arms, and chiseled abs. Of course, he did this almost instantly so it was unnoticed to his kouhai. He couldn't completely wrap around his head as to why he was physically attracted to him. But he did know that Tenzo's personality acts as a magnetic pull for him as well.

Tenzo bashfully covered his body with toned arms making a "V" formation. He was mostly covering his pectoral muscles and abs; unfortunately for his confidence, the wood-user's triceps tightened and further defined his arms. He was not as muscular compared to Gai, but he was close to the Green Beast's definition.

"We will have one week to prepare for this mission. It is an escort mission for one of the Feudal Lord's daughters." Kakashi broke the silence. "We're going to have Genma and Gai near her carriage while I and Tenzo will be the scouting unit." Everyone listened intently.

"Is that all? If so, why do we have one week to prepare?" Gai asked curiously.

_Typically, you'd have a list of what you require for the mission and it's very rare to have a preparation time with self-directed missions. Kakashi most likely asked for a week's preparation to support Tenzo to adapt with this new environment._ Gai rationalized to himself.

"I was spared a week's preparation because we require three more shinobi. Also, I'd like to test out Tenzo's abilities in combat when he battles myself. Besides, the enemy who is likely after her is the Yokata Clan. Which as you should know, is a clan specialized in genjutsu and transformations." Kakashi explained.

"Ah I see. Since our little babe here is talented with rocking his wood but not so skilled with genjutsu resistance, you want to help him achieve such abilities. Aren't I right or am I right?" Genma exclaimed more to himself.

"Yes, you're correct." Kakashi turned to Tenzo's direction who was changing under his blanket.

Tenzo froze and blushed a crimson red when Kakashi was looking in his direction.

"Tenzo, Pakkun and Buttercup have come to me when I was taking a stroll around the village. We're given the A-Rank mission to get you away from the village for a little while because Lord Third will have a chat with Danzo. This mission is not only meant for the Feudal Lord's daughter's safety, but for your safety as well." Kakashi said in a monotone voice.

"Alright Kakashi-senpai. Who were the assassins that attempted to skewer me?" Tenzo slipped out of his bed when he was completely clothed.

"Well, we can't say for sure, but they are definitely shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. Our suspicions are that the culprits are part of the Foundation." Kakashi's voice remained firm.

Tenzo cringed at the very thought of the Foundation hunting him down. He knew what they were like and how they functioned. What he feared the most was that Genma, Gai, Kakashi, Volt, even Cura, and Steel may be in danger because of him.

"Is that why Hiruzen will have a chat with Danzo?" Gai observed.

"Yes. Lord Third is not a radical reformer as you all know." Kakashi replied.

"Alright then," Gai was satisfied with his answer.

"For now, Tenzo must stay with us for the time being." Kakashi implied.

Genma's stomach growled.

"Alright, I'm hungry. Let's get some breakfast before we head for the Training Grounds." Genma said.

With that, they all went for the Cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenzo was led by Kakashi and his squad to the Anbu's cafeteria. There were some glances and stares in Tenzo's direction, but he tried not to think much of it.

When they all sat down and began to eat, Kakashi saw Panda sharpening a kunei glaring at Tenzo. He felt protective and made his move.

"Guys, I have to go for the washroom." He said dully while munching on his toast.

"Alright, sure," Was all Kakashi got from Genma and he walked on.

Kakashi used genjutsu on Panda. The similar genjutsu he used to hide his face while he enjoyed eating his food. The genjutsu he used was tricking Panda into seeing Kakashi as Tenzo and Tenzo as Kakashi.

Panda slowly stood and walked in Kakashi's direction to the bathroom.

Gai noticed this and stayed alert.

Kakashi knew what to do; no ANBU used the washrooms because they were the best places to get beat (especially newbies).

The silver-haired shinobi was pretentiously urinating in the urinal.

'Creeeeeeek,' the door opened not too long after he entered.

"I've been waiting to teach you a lesson!" Panda roared as he jabbed with his kunei.

Kakashi swiftly pivoted his foot and leaned to the side, evading the jab. The silver-haired shinobi then grabbed Panda's wrist, and twisted his arm behind his back and thrashed his face against the wall. He released the genjutsu and gave a deathly calm glare in Panda's eyes (Panda was looking from the corner of his eyes) with his Sharingan visible.

"Listen carefully because I will not repeat myself again you scum. If you so much as THINK of harming a single hair on my subordinates head, I'll have your heart disintegrated by the speed of my Chidori. Are we understood?" Kakashi's voice was calm but assertive.

Panda aggressively growled, then devilishly grinned.

"What makes you think I should listen to a traitor like you, huh!? You're just like me you hypocritical swine; you've taken the life of your comrade and have the borrowed the talents of your perished bitch Obito Uchiha!" Panda bit back but grunted in contempt when Kakashi's grip was much harsher.

Kakashi's mind exploded with nostalgic memories.

_"Hah! I'll become Hokage someday and you won't view my as your inferior!"_

_"Kakashi, I got you a med-kit I fixed myself so it's more accessible."_

_"My face will be carved on that stone mountain with my signature goggles!"_

_"Don't act all tough around me, I'm watching you."_

_"No matter what anyone else says, I think you're a great Jonin, Kakashi."_

_"Obito NO! Kakashi, I'll be here for you, don't worry."_

_"I love her Kakashi. My only regret is that I couldn't tell her how much I cared about her. Promise that you'll protect her and make sure she never gets hurt, no matter what!"_

_"Kakashi please! The Hidden Leaf is in grave danger if the Mist releases the Three Tails inside me. Just kill me already! If you refuse to kill me, then I'll make you!"_

_"Rin NO!"_

_"Ka-Kakashi… I love you."_

A quick play of Rin and Obito laughing, training, and eating with Kakashi. Then, he saw Rin in Panda's place, blood flowing from her mouth and Obito's voice calling the traumatized man 'Kakashi the Traitor'.

Kakashi lost his cool.

"I was forced to kill her you bastard! Perhaps I should demonstrate a tactile example of my proposition!" Kakashi had lifted his palm and lightning burst from his palm. Streams of bird-chirping electrical currents illuminated the white tile walls.

"Show me that you're a killer of your comrades then! HAHAHA," Panda laughed manically.

Heavy beating of the heart, the loudness of his mind, hyperventilation.

Kakashi struck down as he heard a 'creek'.

"No! Don't do it!" A familiar voice said.

His arm's direction was physically changed by a powerful hand just when his Chidori was going to pierce Panda's shoulder.

"Don't do it my Eternal Rival. We both know that he's not worth it." Gai said with a seriously calming tone, tensely gripping Kakashi's wrist. When Gai looked at Panda, he was skidded by the Chidori, but it seemed that the wall took most of the damage.

Kakashi calmed his breathing and used Sharingan Genjutsu to knock out Panda.

The bear-named ANBU faltered upon his legs and crumpled to the floor.

Kakashi stood there, not knowing what to do. This was a first time in a long time that he's been consumed by emotion. When he felt confident of his composure, he looked toward Gai.

"Don't tell Tenzo what happened in here. I never lose my cool on circumstances like this. Besides, Panda will forget this ever happened." Kakashi told Gai in a neutral tone.

"Sure thing bud," Genma assured.

They both walked out the washroom and finished their meals with Genma and Tenzo.

Before the squad left to the Training Grounds, Panda walked out the washroom dazed and confused.

Clearly looking misplaced and uncertain of the past situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Spike, you'll be training with Green Beast on the open field. I and Yamato will focus on more chakra control exercises for today." Kakashi said assertively.

"I guess I'll just spar some more then." Genma said reluctantly.

"DON'T BE SO NEGATIVE SPIKE! LET'S TRAIN TO OUR FULLEST ABILITIES TODAY!?" Gai shouted boisterously.

They were all walking in their separate ways until someone called upon them.

"Hey guys, can we spar with you?" Steel, Cura, and Volt were approaching Squad Hound.

"Uh… spar matches?" Genma asked.

"Don't be so hesitant my love," Cura said seductively.

"Green Beast, I need to sharpen my Taijutsu! Spar with me." Steel demanded.

"Alright sure, a-ha! Let this be a fair fight my Big Friend!" Gai said cheerfully.

"I guess we're going to have a dance." Cura said to Genma, smiling devilishly with her expressive eyes.

"Try and keep up darling." Genma smirked cockily.

Volt stood on the outside completely awkward and uncertain of what he should do.

"Uhhh… I guess I'll train on my own, then." Volt said to himself and slowly walked toward the kunei targets.

"Hound-senpai… Can Volt train with us?" Tenzo asked thoughtfully. Volt heard Tenzo's request and seemed less tense.

"Huh… Your training with me is private as well our location. But alright, I have an idea-" Kakashi made a simple hand sign, "-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" with a 'poof,' a clone of Kakashi appeared.

"Won't that clone poof away when struck?" Tenzo asked in confusion.

"Not exactly, I've put two quarters of my chakra in the clone. Can you use a Wood Clone Jutsu, kouhai?" Kakashi asked.

Tenzo felt useful, then made his own hand signs, "Wood Style: Clone Jutsu!" Wood sprout from Tenzo's body and a clone of Tenzo morphed into form.

"Volt, our clones can train you. We would bring you along, but the training between me and Yamato are private." Kakashi clarified.

Volt's expression seemed to be lightened even though there was a mask concealing his face.

"Sure! I'd like that allot." Volt had thick contentment in his tone.

"Alright, so it's settled then. Yamato, come with me." Kakashi beckoned Tenzo to follow him.

"Let this be a fun spar!" Tenzo heard Gai cheer behind him.

"I'll enjoy this more than you my pal." Steel optimistically called.

"C'mon hun, you won't back down on a girl's offer, will you?" Cura teased.

"Heh, you'll stop taunting me by the end of this spar." Genma smiled impishly behind his mask.

Tenzo followed behind Kakashi's direction and felt happy for everyone around him; Genma, Gai, Volt, Steel, Cura, and Kakashi himself. They made him feel welcome and complete at ANBU.

He felt like he belonged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're close Yamato. You almost cancelled my genjutsu." Kakashi assured.

Tenzo knelt in shallow water, running low on breath. He and Kakashi were sparring at the Sakura Pond. Apparently, Tenzo's Taijutsu was being sharpened as well to his chakra control and usage. Kakashi was surprisingly fast and strong, which was completely unexpected. He didn't have a hard time fighting him; he's very talented at Taijutsu. But, he could tell that Kakashi was holding back. So he's contemplating whether he really was close to countering Kakashi's genjutsu.

"Are you positive Hound-senpai? I've been completely helpless to your genjutsu thus far." Tenzo stated.

"I know you feel incapable of accomplishing chakra disruption, but you're getting close to harnessing this ability." Kakashi encouraged.

Tenzo thought to himself for a moment.

_I can't give up now. I won't let Kakashi-senpai be disappointed with my lack of ability!_ Tenzo stood and determinedly looked in Kakashi's direction.

"Al-alright then, let's try again!" Tenzo ran advanced on Kakashi.

Tenzo attempted an uppercut then swiped a left kick to his senpai's chest when the silver-haired shinobi side-stepped his uppercut.

Kakashi stepped backward then grabbed Tenzo's leg, spinning quickly, he threw him to the pond and watched as Tenzo's rolled with the momentum then balanced on both his legs.

They both charged again and fought in a flurry of punches, grapples, and kicks. Eventually, Kakashi ducked underneath his kouhai's punch and used his genjutsu on him.

Tenzo was surrounded by a swarm of leaves. He looked around himself and didn't understand what was to come next.

He saw Genma, Gai, Volt, Cura, and Steel separately lying on the ground apart from one another. Kunei, shuriken, and blood consumed them.

A swarm of leaves appeared near Tenzo and Kakashi was levitating within them.

"Remember what I taught you. Focus your chakra to the core of your chakra points, and then ease the dense fluidity throughout your body to the brain. Then quickly control the connection and cut off the unfamiliar flow. Disrupting your own chakra flow, but canceling the genjutsu." Kakashi advised.

Tenzo closed his eyes and made a single hand sign.

_Focus Tenzo. Breathe…_ The wood-user rationalized to himself.

He deeply inhaled, then exhaled. His thoughts were only on the Chakra flowing within him. Instantly, a barely-visible flow of blue energy coursed around his body. A wind released around him and he felt a sudden intensity throughout his body.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Tenzo shouted as chakra was being distributed within each individual chakra point. His body's density was lightened and Tenzo knew he was doing the technique properly.

He disrupted the gen, but the jutsu was still affecting him. He began to panic when wooden tendrils were grasping his body and crushing his bones.

Kakashi had to cancel his jutsu for Tenzo to relax and come back to his mental state.

Tenzo fell through the shallow water but Kakashi allowed his feet to sink and he helped him up.

As Tenzo was being lifted from the water, Kakashi thought Tenzo looked cute. His big eyes were drooping and his lips were closed but slightly parted in the middle. He was breathing heavily and the water washed off his sweat. He liked the look of his wet hair; drops of water were trapped within the short locks of his spiky, course hair.

"Kakashi, I get close, but I always fail. It feels like I shouldn't even be here." Tenzo said tiredly sad.

"Don't downgrade yourself. It usually takes two to three weeks for someone to successfully use this skill." Kakashi said in a factual tone.

"Alright then, I see your point. Wait, if it takes that long to learn these abilities, how come I've been able to use them in a matter of hours excluding our snack breaks?" Tenzo was curious as to why he's been able to pick up these skills so quickly, especially chakra control.

"With the Intel I've received, it's likely because the genes of Hashirama Senju running through your veins. This provides an accelerated body. Meaning that The First Hokage's chakra amplifies your chakra points," Tenzo was intently listening to his senpai's words and it made much sense to him.

"Excellent, this makes much more sense to me." Tenzo felt more confident, but wary.

"Yamato, after we're done with this snack break, we're calling it off for the day." Kakashi told Tenzo.

"Oh alright, understood," Tenzo obeyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was going down and after some harsh training, Kakashi advised Tenzo to meditate for a little while and practice his Wood, Earth, and Water ninjutsu. After a while of ninjutsu training, Tenzo felt confident enough to demonstrate his extended abilities with the mokuton.

"Kakashi-senpai, before we go back, I'd like to demonstrate something to you." Tenzo proposed.

The silver-haired shinobi closed his book and looked over to Tenzo. Kakashi was perched on a tree branch relaxing.

"Yes, what i-," Tenzo disappeared and he didn't know where his subordinate went.

"This!" Tenzo extended from the tree's body beside Kakashi and smiled at his senpai's brief expression of astonishment. Yet, Kakashi did not move on an inch.

"What else can you do?" Kakashi asked in a firm voice.

"Well-" Tenzo pulled out one of his arms as he was only waist-deep in the tree, "I can use these small seeds in my palms to implant them on a person so I can track them from miles away." Tenzo outstretched his arm and opened his palm. Kakashi seemed skeptical at first, but he approached his palm and observed the small wooden seeds on his palm. They were tiny and almost impossible to see.

"Can you also pinpoint the location of the seed itself?" Kakashi asked wondrously.

"Yep, and once the seed implants on a person, I'm able to read and feel their chakra! The person's identity, chakra nature, and chakra pool are comprehensible to me of that to a Hyuga using Byakugan." Tenzo proudly explained.

"Thank you for showing theses abilities to me. I'm actually impressed of how you've become this advanced with the mokuton." Kakashi encouraged.

Tenzo blushed in bashful pride. He did not wish to feel conceited, nor did he want his senpai to perceive him in that way. But, he couldn't help but feel giddy when his senpai approved of his skills and abilities.

"Hound-senpai, it's getting late…" Tenzo submerged from the tree's surface and perched on the branch Kakashi lay on.

"Agreed, I say it's time we head back. Come along with me kouhai." Kakashi swayed his legs off the branch and allowed the momentum to let him sit up.

"Yes, Hound-senpai," Tenzo stood on his feet and leapt off the branch with Kakashi.

Kakashi may have denied, but knew inside his heart, that Tenzo relentlessly impressed him. His subordinate was bashful, but courageous, low-esteemed, but bold for his cared ones, doubtful, but knowledgeable, insecure, but humble. Wherever Kakashi sought bad traits within his kouhai's personality, were back-lashing good traits. Sometimes, he can find so many relations of the pain they both feel, and they goals they both have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they get back, Steel is on the ground passed out and Gai is helping him up. Not to mention that Cura has senbon that's punctured her, which may be the reason why her movement is disoriented. And as for Genma, he could hardly walk properly at all. Volt though, was practicing Ninjutsu and chakra transfer to his weaponry.

"We're back…" Kakashi plainly called out.

"Hound-taichou, your clone taught me how to transfer my lightning chakra nature into a kunei and other various weapons!" Volt cheered in happiness.

"That's good; I summoned him with the intentions to teach you that technique," Kakashi assured with a lighter monotone voice. How does he sound proud and nonchalant at the same time?

Gai was guiding steel to Kakashi with the iron-man's arm around his shoulder.

"A-ha, we've fought hard with our bursting energy of youth!" Gai enthused.

"Ha… yeah, damn Green Beast, you're very skilled in taijutsu…" Steel complimented with sincerity.

Tenzo was completely awed of Steel complimenting Gai's Taijutsu. He can recall his difficulty winning the spar against Steel because he had expertise in Taijutsu.

After healing herself, Cura began to heal Genma. The senbon-wielding shinobi was not critically injured, but Tenzo figured he had a difficulty moving because Cura must've landed a few hits with her Chakra Dissection Palms. The wood-user finally felt confused; medical ninja do not fight up close. If anything, they typically resort to genjutsu or long-ranged ninjutsu.

_The Chakra Dissection Palm Technique that Cura use must be a medical ninjutsu form of close-combat in tight situations._ Tenzo thought. His theory contentedly sufficed his confusion.

"Heh, not bad for a medi-girl," Genma cockily stated.

"Oh shut up you. I think it's safe to say that we've tied…" Cura was not interested with a seductive play.

When Cura boosted to everyone's chakra, and tended to everyone's wounds, they've departed for some grub.

"So… We're going to a place called a 'Bar'?" Tenzo did not understand the concept of a 'Bar'.

"Yep, you get drunk, grab you 'em girls and have fun!" Genma summarized with his own perception.

Gai playfully elbowed Genma in the rib.

Tenzo looked at Genma strangely because he hardly understood what he was talking about.

"What Genma means-" Steel was correcting for Tenzo's social safety "-is that a pub is a place where people hangout and relax together. It's a hub for everyone, except children, to socialize with one another. I say we should head back and get changed in citizen outfits!" Steel arm-locked with Tenzo and lead him toward the Pub, as everyone was following the two Gekkei Genkai ANBU toward the changing rooms.

_Huh… Here goes nothing._ Tenzo was quite uncertain what to expect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Awh c'mon Tenzo-cakes, you gotta try the shot!" Genma tipsily held out what Tenzo can now recognize as a 'shot'.

"Uh… No thanks, I'm good." Tenzo leaned away from the drink.

"C'mon buddyyyyyyyy, It won't bother you teeeuuuuoooo much!" Genma took gulped another shot then handed another one to Tenzo.

"Hey Genma, those girls over there have been eyeballing you!" Volt interjected the situation, Tenzo was eternally grateful for his friend.

Genma turned his head to the side and scanned the pub with hawk eyes.

Volt pointed to the lovely ladies and he went off like a graceful hummingbird about to suck nectar from a flower.

"Thanks Vo-… Uhhh, what is your real name?" Tenzo curiously asked Volt.

Volt playfully smiled.

"My name is Daisuke." The blue-haired ANBU answered. Today his moon-shaded hair was slicked back on the left and his deep, aqua-blue eyes innocently smiled for his lips. His skin was on the pale side, and seemed to reflect the light that would land on his complexion-less skin.

"Well, I'm not sure if anyone has told you, but I'm Tenzo!" The wood-user replied.

"I already knew, because Kakashi told me." Volt quickly exclaimed.

As Tenzo looked around the room, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Gai and Steel were arm-wrestling with people cheering them on, Genma was discreetly flexing and physically -as well verbally- playing the strings attached to their hearts, Cura was playing poker with brute-looking men, while Kakashi was reading his book, lightly to little drinking at all.

Tenzo spent his time glazing over Kakashi. There was something about this silver-haired man that simply attracted him to his senpai; he was indescribably amusing to look at. There was so much mystery behind him, that Tenzo had a hard time understanding. While he trained with Kakashi, he may seem cold by his exterior, but the wood-user saw that his senpai is very compassionate and caring to him. Yeah, the silver-haired man can't express emotion properly, but traumatism was in the job description for becoming a shinobi, especially ANBU.

Tenzo refocused on the Volt when he shook his hand.

"I'm going to head for the washroom, I'll be right back." Daisuke stood from his chair and briskly walked off to the washroom.

Tenzo watched his friend walk off into the narrow hall leading to the washrooms.

In astonishment, he turned his neck to see a young woman tugging the side of his vest.

"Mister, my brother cut his arm and I was wondering if you could come with me."

Tenzo helpfully nodded to the girl and remembered the gift Cura gave him as the wood-user fingered the inside of his medical pouch.

_"This salve will heal most wounds that are inflicted upon you."_ Tenzo recalled her saying.

The girl firmly pulled him out the door and he obliged to follow.

The crescent moon was shining a mystic blue and illuminated his dark, almond-shaped eyes. He watched the street in wonder, trying to figure out where this girl's brother may be.

"It's dark in there… That's why I brought a big man like you to help us." The girl pouted and pointed toward a dark alley with trash bins and littered trash.

Tenzo lightly patted her shoulder and reassuringly said, "I'll go first then; the dark does not bother me." With a smile, he stood and plummeted within the dark.

He was not afraid of the dark, but something felt strange to him. There was a disturbance within the air and he couldn't help but feel a hunch that something was wrong.

When he heard a pebble land next to him, metal reflected against the moon's light, and it was too late for a proper counter attack.

Tenzo pulled out his kunei and side slashed the first sword, swiped the second jab away; however, the third sword's tip pierced his knee cap as he blocked most of the thrust and his step faltered.

_This is not good!_ Tenzo panicked.

The wood-user took a swift kick to the side of his injured knee and fell against the side of a trash bin.

Faster than he can process the next attack, a sword swung down upon his body.

'TING TING TING' Metal clashing metal echoed throughout the alleyway and Tenzo saw a silver-haired man stand over him.

"I won't let you hurt him, Chidori!" Light sparkled Tenzo's surroundings; one of his attackers crumpled to the floor with a whole in his chest.

"Aaaah!" A slim male slashed and thrust with his sword in incredible speed, but Kakashi blocked and dodged the sword with his kunei, then sliced at the ninja's forearm, disarmed the faltered grip, and snapped his neck with a crunch-sounding punch to the jaw.

Tenzo felt safe knowing that Kakashi wa-, "NOOOO!" Kakashi was stabbed in the chest and the ninja pierced his blade to the hilt.

"Don't worry Tenzo, I won't die on you yet." Then Kakashi went 'poof' in a grey cloud of smoke.

"What the fu-!?" The ground crumpled beneath Tenzo's attacker and Kakashi struck her in the face with an uppercut.

The attacker back-stepped by the punches' power and was smashed on the temple by Kakashi's momentous kick.

Despite feeling gullible and helpless, Tenzo felt a tidal wave of emotions and relief that the jabbed Kakashi was only a clone. In that moment, it felt as though someone stabbed 1000 needles within his chest. And as the shrouding veil of dread and despair shadowed over him, two times more pride and relief he felt when he saw that Kakashi as a clone that went 'poof'.

Kakashi felt intense rage. He barely had anything to drink and he was grateful that he was no drunkard for this very reason. He looked at Tenzo and realized that his brief feeling of grievance and loss caused his body to move without logic and hesitation, knowing of Tenzo's danger. He didn't completely accept these intense feelings for his kouhai; mostly because it has only been a few days of him being here. But, he knew that small drops of intoxicating… care, flourished within his veins. Tenzo had much magnetism over Kakashi, and he didn't know it. Despite not knowing it, he's innocently naïve, the wood-user doesn't catch onto many things because he was taught morality but not sociality. And that's what magnetized Kakashi, the silver-haired ANBU realized; his kouhai's innocence, also naïve heart and mind is what caused Kakashi to linger closer to Tenzo's embrace.

"Kakashi-senpai, the bodies!" Tenzo pointed over toward his attackers in their robes and masks. Acidic substances were disintegrating their flesh and cloth. And that's when Kakashi saw the sealing formula on one of the attacker's face when her mask fell.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll from his green vest's scroll pockets, and cut his thumb.

Tenzo watched closely as to what Kakashi was doing.

The silver-haired ANBU rolled out the scroll in the air and slid his bloodied thumb along the letters.

"Sealing: Formula Transference!" He put one of the worded parts of the scroll on the female's face before it was disintegrated; Tenzo watched in amazement and saw the sealing formulas swapped places. The acidic release formula was on the scroll and the formula on the scroll was on the cheek.

"Woah…" Tenzo felt pride for his senpai's prowess in Sealing.

"Sealing: Invigorating Disruption," The women's body stopped bubbling and melting then Kakashi summoned his hounds.

"What do you need boss?" Pakkun asked in alert, he could smell the blood and unwanted scents.

"I need you and the hounds to deliver this scroll-" Kakashi gave Pakkun the scroll "-and take this women's body to the Medical Clinic at the Hokage Mansion. Tell them to investigate the contents of the transferred jutsu formula, and to perform an autopsy on this women's body so we may identify her. After these various investigations, send me a scroll of the information they've discovered.

Pakkun nodded, and then the hounds headed for the Hokage Mansion.

"Will this be our evidence?" Tenzo was starting to stand, using the wall for leverage.

"Tenzo," Kakashi rushed to his kouhai and grabbed him from the front, preventing his from falling.

The wood-user looked down and saw blood pouring out of his wound. With his adrenaline absent, he felt a sharp pang in his knee.

"It's okay, I'm alright," Tenzo gently pushed Kakashi with his hand on his chest.

He tried to stand but fell toward the ground.

"No, you're not okay kouhai," Kakashi embraced him in his arms.

Tenzo was blushing and he thanked the veil of darkness that was surrounding them. He knew that if there were any lighter, Kakashi would've been able to see his heatedly blushing face. His arm was guided by his senpai's graceful hands and the wood-user's weight was being supported by his senpai's tense muscles.

_I feel so comfortable, safe, and home…_ Tenzo calmly thought to himself.

Kakashi felt heat within the center of his core every time he was close to Tenzo. These feelings the silver-haired ANBU had, were vibrant, intense, and relentless. He tries to shut himself down, become numb to much emotion that arise by his kouhai's innocent smile, and playful laugh. Yes, Tenzo was a mix of Obito and Rin; determined, bold, protective, valiant, and optimistic like Obito, then caring, kind, encouraging, gentle, and cautious like Rin. Yet, despite this, Tenzo was different in many indescribable ways. Aside from his exotic almond-shaped eyes, his innocent aura and childish demeanor blends with his strong-willed and ferocious ferocity.

_I have to protect him through thick and thin, I won't fail them like how I did Obito and Rin!_ Kakashi resolved to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ANBU arrived at their HQ.

Cura had rushed to Tenzo's side and healed him with much care.

Volt returned and apologized for leaving Tenzo because he was caught in a ANBU-level genjutsu.

Gai, Steel, and Genma stayed close to everyone after that and made sure to focus on their surroundings, although, Gai had to carry his drunken senbon-wielding friend.

They arrived to each of their dorms and Tenzo was able to apply some pressure on his injured leg. Tenzo took a hot shower and was anxious for his friend's safety. Since he is continually targeted, he can't stop his friends and Kakashi from being caught in the line of fire protecting him. Of course, he was frustrated with himself for not being able to completely defend himself.

After the shower, Tenzo changed in his pajamas and slipped in his now-familiar bed.

_I'll become strong enough to not just lift myself, but everyone else as well._ Tenzo resolved to himself before sleeping after long hours of thinking. And in his dreams were not nightmares, but Kakashi protecting him.

**ory. Again, not the most ideal ending, but I hoped the overall chapter was an amusing read. I may not be as emotionally in-depth as other writers, nor may I be as touch-to-heart with my writing, but I'm glad I've updated for you lot. Yes, slowly but surely Kakashi is beginning to accept his feelings. Tenzo stays in the grey area, but he's getting there! Remember, he's lived a life of isolation and social polarization. Anyways, I'll do my best to update in 1-2 weeks time. Hehehe, Day 1 of the week before the mission... let's hope the week goes well.**


End file.
